In A Nutshell
by D-ranged
Summary: *UPDATED AFTER A HIDEOUSLY LONG TIME*
1. the chapter which has no title

In A Nutshell  
  
Okay, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice, flames are still welcome though. Anyway, first of all, I do not own anything which you recognize. That done with, I introduce to you IN A NUTSHELL!  
  
"It's not FAIR! NOT FAIR!" Amber cried, as she stomped her foot and banged her first against the table.  
  
"Er I'm sorry?" Sirius Black, player extraordinaire tried his best to look apologetic, failing terribly.  
  
"What do you mean you're SORRY?!" Screech the irate Amber, as she hit a squeak on the "Sorry", sending shivers up Sirius's spine.  
  
"I mean that I'm sorry?" Sirius tried again, glancing at his watch, wondering whether this break-up would eat into his lunch.  
  
"But..but we were so GOOD together!" Whined Amber, clinging onto Sirius like a Christmas ornament, a tacky Christmas ornament to be exact.  
  
"Well you see we have er different personalities, yes different." Sirius hurried, trying to back out the door, as he grabbed his charms books. This scene was taking place in an empty Charms classroom, before lunch.  
  
"We were GOOD! G-O-O-D!" Amber continued, totally not being able to take a hint.  
  
"I can spell you know." Sirius grumbled, and was wondering whether he should resort to doing a memory charm.  
  
"Sirius! You're WANTED!" Yelled Lily, seeing the scene through the open window of the charms classroom.  
  
"Yes, I'm wanted." Sirius said rather importantly as he walked quickly out of the classroom. Amber stood there dumfounded as he walked out on her.  
  
"I owe you one," breathed Sirius in relief as he caught up with Lily. Lily was a stunning redhead, with long dark red hair and bright emerald eyes. She had freckles and her hair was always tied up in a messy ponytail.  
  
"Nonsense." Lily replied amiably, as she ambled along, her books in her arms. She looked Sirius up an down. Once a player, always a player, she thought, and for some strange reason she liked it that way.  
  
"Really? You're the best!" Sirius grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. He had neat black hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a dashing Casanova smile. He was tall and tanned, with a muscular body and an ego as big as texas.  
  
"You owe me at least ten." Lily said calmly, as she dodged Sirius's friendly punch with her Chaser skills.  
  
"Save that skill for the bludgers Sirius," Lily tutted, as the walked past another empty classroom.  
  
"Well, er I don't think I'm free tomorrow," A nervous voice came from the classroom, and Lily recognized it to be her best friend, Kim's, voice.  
  
"Well how about Saturday?" A guy's voice, etched with worry, floated out.  
  
"Er, tomorrow IS Saturday," Kim pointed out tactfully, and Lily could sense the amusement in her voice.  
  
"Right," The boy said, and Sirius recognized it to be Mundungus Fletcher's voice.  
  
"Lily!" Kim exclaimed, as Lily made her appearance at the door.  
  
"Kim!" Lily mimicked, "Well now we have established each other's name, time for me to make a move on." Lily continued wickedly, a slight smirk creeping onto her face.  
  
"We have a PAPER!" Kim made up that lie from thin air, and tried to flog a dead horse as she elaborated.  
  
"The Charms Paper! The one about er summoning charms!" Kim stuttered, waving her arms.  
  
"I don't remember the Charms?" Lily pondered as she walked off.  
  
"As I was saying, how about Sunday?" Mundungus continued, but was interrupted by Sirius.  
  
"JOLLY GOOD DAY KIM! How about going to lunch with us now?" Sirius said all in one breath, and then made a big show of marching Kim off, much to Lily's amusement.  
  
"Live and let live Lily." Sirius explained, and then walked with Kim and Lily to the great hall.  
  
Kim was a bit taller than Lily, who was 5 foot 2 inches, which was rather short for a fourth year. She had long raven hair, which had streaks of red in it, which Kim of course, claimed had been there since birth.  
  
"I could STRANGLE you Lily!" Kim panted, as she made a menacing hand gesture at Lily.  
  
"Of course you could you old tart."  
  
"Where did THAT come from?" Sirius wondered aloud, earning a few curious glances from passer-bys as Sirius was anything but quiet in his speech.  
  
"No need to holler Sirius." Kim reprimanded playfully, as they walked through the Great Hall's doors.  
  
"FINALLY!" A messy haired boy with brown eyes shouted. That was James Potter, obviously. Who else had such messy and fly away hair and such lovely eyes? Lily of course, thought differently. Nothing but a jerk, was what went through her mind whenever James was mentioned.  
  
"I thought you would never come Sirius! Hi Kim, Evans." He acknowledged Lily's presence politely. There was no apparent reason for Lily's and James's hostility to each other, but they both still acted like age old enemies.  
  
"Potter" Lily hissed, as she sat down in between Sirius and Kim.  
  
"Friendly aren't we today?" Remus Lupin, a boy with sandy brown hair commented cheerfully.  
  
"Extremely," Sirius muttered as he searched for some chicken among the many dishes on the table.  
  
"Lily, are you going on that date with that himbo Joshua?" Kim asked, trying to smooth over the awkward moment. Joshua was a fellow Gryffindor, and yes, all of the characters mentioned with the exception of Amber, were in Gryffindor. Lily hung around Kim, another girl called Becky, Sirius, Remus and much to her chagrin, Peter and James.  
  
"Yes, I am." Lily replied, as she cut up her steak neatly.  
  
"Oh a new guy Evans?" James inquired, with his open mouth full of steak.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said, I was distracted by that piece of meat which started life as a cow swirling around in that huge open hole in your head." Lily commented, and Kim snickered.  
  
"Huh? I don't get it?" Sirius asked, confused.  
  
"I think your IQ went down after mixing with Amber and her crowd," James rolled his eyes, and swallowed his steak after saying that.  
  
"Well lower than it was already." Lily corrected, as she put a steak daintily into her mouth.  
  
"True," Remus smiled as he agreed. 


	2. The birth of pranking and Lily'

Chapter 2 (The chapter which has no title)  
  
Okay, the usual disclaimer, I don't own anything so far, and thanks to whoever who reviewed. (  
  
Anyway, enough we me babbling, on with the show!  
  
Lily stood in front of her mirror in the dormitory. She looked at herself, well more like admired herself. She had combed her hair and curled it slightly, so her lovely auburn hair fell down her shoulders and she applied minimal make up, as she insisted it made her look like some clown wannabe.  
  
"Do I look to sluttish?" She asked Kim, who was sprawled on the bed, trying to figure out which plant produced the cure to a certain flu.  
  
Lily was clad in a black spaghetti strap top and red slacks. No worry, the slacks were not a glaring red, so she did not look as if her legs were on fire. The spaghetti strap top did plunge rather low, and Kim gazed disapprovingly at the low plunge.  
  
"Perhaps you should cover up your chest a bit more. It looks as if you're flaunting or something, which you aren't, are you now.." Kim suggested, but wiggled her eyebrows at the last suggestive statement, earning a smack from Lily.  
  
"Shut up!" Lily groaned, and searched for a sweater. Truth was, Lily was pretty much a play girl, and that was why James's comment about her going onto a new guy was so disturbing. It wasn't as if she dumped boys intentionally, it was just that they got on her nerves after a while for some strange reason.  
  
"I look better now, I hope." Lily muttered, as she modeled her sweater, which was black, with red lining. "I don't look like a ring master or anything do I?" She fretted, as she rushed once more to the mirror.  
  
"Stop being so BIMBOISH!" Kim almost screeched, as Lily patted her hair down again, "You look FINE! You'll bowl Joshua over. Then you'll kiss him, and then dump him after a few days.like you always do." Kim mumbled the last part to herself. It wasn't that she disliked Lily for her ways, but sometimes it did annoy her.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I can't HELP it." Lily apologized, as she glanced at her watch. "OH SHIT, I'm late," She started but was interrupted by Kim, who said, "Since when weren't you ever late?" Lily just threw a pillow at Kim as she grabbed her handbag and jogged down the stairs.  
  
"JOSHUA?" She called, as she gazed around the common room for a sign of the fair-haired boy.  
  
"PRINCESS LILY!" A familiar voice floated to Lily's ears, and she turned around and groaned, "SIRIUS! Where is Joshua?! Did you do something to him?" She remember the time Sirius and James had turned one of her dates into a crow, and after laughing at it hilariously, she had ignored Sirius and James for a grand total of one hour.  
  
"'Fraid not," Joshua commented, as he glided up to her, and put an arm around Lily's waist. Lily coughed politely, and removed Joshua's arms, thinking :This is going to be a hell of a long date.  
  
Lily and Joshua left the room, Joshua trying shamelessly to flirt with Lily, and Lily desperately trying to inch away from him. Quite a humorous sight, although nobody dared comment. Lily was renowned for her fiery temper.  
  
James galloped down the steps, and saw Joshua and Lily leave, and something tugged in his stomach. He felt kind of sick, but fought it down. He was just sick that Lily was playing with someone else again, yes that had to be it.  
  
"Sirius! My man! I have a bet for you." James shouted, as he sauntered up to Sirius, with a conniving look on his handsome face.  
  
"Bring it on, and by the way, I don't lean that way James, I'm not your man, so sad to break your heart." Sirius commented casually, as he strode up to James and they both sat down on a couch.  
  
"Your mind has officially obtained a gutter citizenship," James shook his head and said, before bringing up his proposal (haha), "What say you that we have a competition to see who can pull off the most pranks in this coming week. I'll bet with you 10 galleons that I will win."  
  
"10 galleons? You don't have much faith in yourself do you."  
  
"50 galleons then, I have full confidence in my own ability.."  
  
"You're on! Get ready to lose to the master, James. Throw in that the loser has to kiss Severus Snape on the lips."  
  
"The winner has to probably go to Azkaban for inflicting psychological trauma onto the loser."  
  
"True, but do I have a deal?"  
  
"You betcha!" James pronounced, as he shook Sirius's hand. "Get ready to lose Sirius."  
  
"Kiss my ass James," Sirius said cockily, as he gave James's hand a hearty shake.  
  
"Gay." James said, with a perfect raise of his eyebrow, as he quickly retracted his hand from Sirius.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"Lily, did I ever tell you that you have the loveliest eyes." Joshua cooed, most sickeningly, and Lily had the sudden urge to hurl.  
  
They were by the lake, and gazing at the stars, both thinking different things. Joshua was thinking about how lovely the night was, and how beautiful Lily was, while Lily was thinking about how to ditch the idiot.  
  
"I think so, maybe you mentioned it a few hundred times," Lily said with a bite of impatience in her voice.  
  
"That's just how much you mean to me." Joshua sighed, and tried to inch closer to Lily. They were supposedly having a "romantic" picnic by the lake, but Lily had somehow lost her appetite.  
  
"My eyes mean that much to you? Touching.."Lily feigned joy, but felt like retching. She was wondering what Kim was doing, probably having a good time doing Herbology homework, lucky pig.  
  
"Well, of course Lily, you're a special girl, and you need a special someone.I was wondering whether you want to be my girlfriend?" Joshua asked, without the hint of worry in his voice. This annoyed Lily to no end, as she felt that Joshua didn't really value her.  
  
"Do you want a pickle?" She asked Joshua, not even trying to feign sweetness.  
  
"No, you know I'm allergic to them sweet pea." Joshua almost whined, and it took Lily all the self-control she possessed not to hit him with her 3 inch heels.  
  
"Well that's my response. I'm allergic to dumbness, and you seem to have abundance of that, goodbye." She snapped, and walked off.  
  
"This time you decided to dump a guy before even giving him a chance isn't it? Well what they say about you is true then, you're a loose play girl. LOOSE!" Joshua yelled, and Lily merely gave him the middle finger before continuing her march back to the tower.  
  
"Dwiddle Dwaddle!" She almost screeched at the Fat Lady, and the Fat Lady opened rather huffily, talking in low tones to herself about young people these days.  
  
"Back so early Lily?" Remus asked, innocently. He was having a game of exploding snap with Sirius, James and Peter.  
  
"Don't even ask Lupin," Lily growled, and stomped upstairs, leaving behind a dumbfounded four.  
  
"Must be that time of the month," snickered James, as he dealt out the cards.  
  
Lily was in a foul mood as she swung open the door the dormitory. Becky and Kim were lying prone on Kim's bed, doing Ancient Runes.  
  
"I just had the date from hell," Lily groaned, as she flopped down onto her own bed. She had her handbag with her, and she carelessly threw the bag to a side, before closing her eyes, as the scenes from the date replayed in her head.  
  
"Do I dare ask?" Becky tried, but when Lily just remained silent, she decided to shut up.  
  
"Joshua asked me to be his girl. HIS girl, doesn't he know that I don't belong to ANYONE? And I never will. I HATE guys who assume stuff, just ASSUME that on the first date I will be begging him to be my boy friend. And the way he said it, it was so ERGH!" Lily ranted, as she sat up and began thumping her pillow viciously on the bed.  
  
"Chill, girl. The pillow hasn't done anything wrong," Kim comforted, as she put down her books. "That's not just it is it?" Kim continued, "I know that if Joshua just assumed it, you would have come in, roared at all of us for no reason, then go downstairs and blame everything on James before beating him to pulp. You don't come in, flop on the bed like some useless rag and groan to us."  
  
"Joshua called me LOOSE! A PLAYGIRL!" Lily almost yelled the last part, as she began to wring her poor pillow. "I want to use Hagrid's grass cutter machine to saw off that jerk's head, THEN! I want to spray botbuter pus all over that piece of..piece of.MALFOY! HE'S AS LOW AS A MALFOY!" Lily openly screamed the last part.  
  
"Calm down girl, you'll burst a blood vessel," Becky said in a soothing voice.  
  
"I want to burst that JOSHUA'S head!" Snarled Lily, "I want to stab him with that knife we use in potions.."  
  
"Er.okay. But Lily, don't you think you're overreacting a little bit? Just a tad?" Becky reasoned, leaning forwards towards Lily who was now standing on the bed, arms folded, and you could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.  
  
"NO!" Lily huffed and fell back onto the bed, "I'm going to bed!" With that, Lily disappeared below the sheets, leaving Kim and Becky struggling hard not to burst out into giggles. 


	3. Pranks and More Pranks

Pranks and More Pranks  
  
"RISE AND SHINE!" The magical alarm clock on Becky's beside table chirped, continuously, until Becky reached out an arm and thumped it really hard.  
  
"PEOPLE! TIME TO GET UP!" She chirped, and hopped out of bed, a huge grin plastered on her pretty face. Becky had shoulder length blonde hair, with blue-green eyes and was quite tall, compared to Lily.  
  
"Shut up before I shut you up permanently," threatened Lily from her bed, eyes still screwed tightly shut.  
  
"Someone's grumpy today! On this BEAUTIFUL SATURDAY!" sang Becky as she walked to the bathroom. Kim was still dead to the world, and intended to remain that way until the last possible moment.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Sirius charged in, and with a, "GREENUS TOTALUS!" he turned the sleeping Kim a wonderful shade of lime green. Lily was awoken by the spell being roared out by Sirius and when she saw the results, knew she was next.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! SIRIUS IS HERE! OUT! OUT! OUT!" She screamed, and grabbed blanket to shield herself from any spells that might be thrown her way. She fumbled for he wand, but found that Sirius had grabbed it and was staring menacingly at her.  
  
"MWAHAHAAHAHAAH! You're going down Lily!" He crowed, and lunged at her.  
  
"NEVER!" Yelled Lily as she hopped over to her other dorm mate, Cassandra's, bed.  
  
"Oops, sorry Cass," She called, as Cassandra rolled over in her sleep. There were 5 people to a room, Kim, Lily, Becky, Cassandra and another girl called Victoria, all of whom except for a lime green Kim, Becky and an enraged Lily, were fast asleep.  
  
"SIRIUS AUGUSTUS BLACK!" Kim roared, as she examined her new skin colour, "HOW DARE YOU?! I look like an OVERGROWN LIME!" With that, she snatched her wand from her bedside table and pointed it at Sirius, "FOLIA AMAGINARIA!" An irate Kim growled, and Sirius began to sprout tentacles.  
  
"Ooh! Good one Kim!" Lily praised from her position on Cassandra's bed. Amazingly, Cassandra was still asleep, and Lily leapt back onto her own bed which Sirius had vacated so that he could go hex Kim.  
  
"What are these things on my FACE?!" He questioned, sending Kim and Lily into fits of giggles.  
  
"Oh dear Sirius, what happened to you.AHHHH!" Becky had emerged from the toilet and had caught sight of Sirius before she was hit with a spell from either Lily, Sirius or Kim.  
  
"RAINDROPS KEEP FALLING ON MY HEAD!" She sang, and then immediately clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sorry Becky! That was meant for Sirius," Kim called, while Lily was trying to tackle Sirius so that she could get back her wand.  
  
"RAINDROPS KEEP" Becky began, before Cassandra woke up.  
  
"WHAT the HELL is HAPPENING?" She asked, sitting bolt upright in her bed. "SIRIUS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' DORM?" She questioned, before adding, "and why is Kim green?"  
  
"HE HEXED ME! THE BLOODY PIECE OF," Kim paused here to ask Lily, "May I borrow the insult?"  
  
"Of course," Lily retorted, not really knowing what Kim was talking about but just agreeing anyway.  
  
"YOU BLOODY PIECE OF MALFOY!" Cursed Kim, almost wringing Sirius's neck.  
  
"Whoa, that was HARSH! JOHNSON! YOU SHALL PAY!" He threatened, and drew out his wand, but it was knocked out of his hand by Becky.  
  
"GOOD ONE BECK!" Commented Victoria, who was now sitting upright in her bed, and surveying the mess. Books were strewn all over the floor, and Lily's clothes which she had intended to wear that day were scattered all over the ground.  
  
Lily immediately lunged for the wand, grabbed it, and pointed it at Sirius.  
  
"Give me my wand!" Sirius whined, but Lily was too quick. Taking advantage of Sirius's whining, she reached out and snatched her own wand and pointed it at Sirius.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" She said, in victory, and was delighted to see Sirius grow stiff and fall back onto the bed. ( He was standing on Kim's bed)  
  
"OUT! OUT! ROLL HIM OUT!" Yelled Kim, "and then perform the counter curse! I'm not going around looking like some Herbology project gone wrong!"  
  
Lily performed the counter curse, but did not push Sirius out. She was just going to push him out when James barged in, panting, "SAVE ME FROM REMUS!"  
  
Remus, cackling evilly, dashed in after James and then pounced onto him.  
  
"Please take your gay acts of love outside the girls' dorm," Advised Lily, as she was going to kick Sirius out, "And please take your rather stiff friend with you."  
  
"BET"S OFF BLACK! I have to go write my will when Remus is done with me!" James choked, as Remus strangled him, or tried to strangle him.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus called, pausing from choking James and looking around for Sirius. "Oh! There you are, oh they stunned you, how sad."  
  
James laughed, "Sirius got lynched by the GIRLS!" He teased, and Sirius's eyes portrayed disgruntled ness (I have no idea if this word actually exists)  
  
"Would you boys leave? And stop acting like first years. We're fourth years, if you haven't noticed." Commanded Kim, who had her fine complexion back.  
  
"Becky, you seem rather quiet," James commented, looking quizzically at the blonde.  
  
"RAIN DROPS KEEP FALLING ON MY HEAD!" Becky sang, a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Er that's nice? But won't you get a tad wet?" Lily just had to put in that comment, and Becky rugby tackled her, sending Lily to the ground with a graceful "PACK!"  
  
"What bet did you make with Sirius?" Asked Cassandra, rather timidly, as she had a crush on James, like most of the female population did.  
  
"Oh this and that," James dismissed it, "I'll be leaving Black here, at your mercy?" He continued, not noticing the flash of hurt that crossed Cassandra's features.  
  
"Hmmm.a good idea.we could give him, let's see a make over?" Lily suggested evilly, from her position on the floor.  
  
"Nah, let Black go, girls." Remus pleaded, I'll perform the counter curse for Becky.  
  
"We have to consider.let us discuss," Lily pondered, and the three girls crowded together, whispering in hushed tones. Finally they came to a decision.  
  
"Remus, we have decided to agree, BUT, if your counter-curse fails, each one of you has to propose to a certain Slytherin by the name of Lucius Malfoy.Agree?" Lily stated her terms, hands on her hips.  
  
Wow, she looks quite good like that.Thought James but quickly dismissed the thought.  
  
"Agreed, okay, RESUMANUS VOCIATIOUS!" Remus pointed his wand, which was formerly in his pajama's pocket.  
  
"RAINDROPS KEEP FALLING ON MY HEAD!"  
  
"LUPIN? What kind of joke is THIS?" Roared Lily, "thank goodness we made a deal, OFF YOU GO! PROPSE!"  
  
"Remus!" Huffed James, "Turn back Becky!"  
  
"I DID! Sirius must have used another charm." Groaned Remus in frustration, "SIRIUS!" Remus performed the counter curse on Sirius and demanded to know the counter curse.  
  
"The one you said should have been correct," Said a puzzled Sirius, and the boys began to grow nervous as the girls advanced, well it was only two girls, but two threatening, pissed off girls. One of which was a Chaser and had the speed, the other, Kim of course, was a beater and had the muscles to prove it.  
  
"Very well, the Marauders have to propose." Kim snarled, "It's only fair."  
  
"Haha..Ladies, ladies, could we please come to some form of compromise?" Sirius pleaded nervously, "Perhaps a week of no pranks or something?"  
  
"No can do Black, move it! I'm too riled up to go back to bed so we'll just haul you down to breakfast, after all, it is," Lily checked her watch, "9am." With that, she tugged Remus out of the room, and Kim took care of Sirius. Becky just sent James a death glare, and James immediately followed the procession.  
  
They entered the great hall, and Lily pointed out Malfoy who was eating breakfast with Snape. James, Sirius and Remus were still in their sleep clothes, causing many girls' heads to turn, while Lily and Kim were in theirs, which resulted in a few puddles of drool on the floor, courtesy of a few boys. Becky had changed into a t shirt and jeans, and was probably the only one among that little group who was properly attired for breakfast. Nonetheless, they strode into the hall with pride.  
  
James was planning to sneak over to Lucius, mumble the proposal and then perhaps hex Malfoy to forget, but Lily and Kim had other plans.  
  
"Sonorous" Lily whispered, she was standing behind James, who was planning to saunter over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Distractiono," Kim added, that charm was so that James would not know that his voice was being amplified.  
  
"James you first," Lily pushed James forward as she said that, and James couldn't help but feel that tingling in his stomach when Lily pushed him forward.  
  
J 


	4. The Plan Forms

The Plan Forms  
  
Disclaimer: I'm really sorry I didn't write this for the third chapter, please don't sue me, none of the characters except Kim, Becky, Joshua, Victoria and Cassandra are mine. Okay, I will shut up now and let you read. Oh wait one more thing, sorry about the complications when the story was first uploaded. Okay, shutting up..  
  
Chapter four: The Plan Forms  
  
"Will you marry me, Lucius?" James's voice boomed throughout the hall, and immediately people started laughing hysterically. James, who still didn't notice a single thing, innocently continued, saying, "This was all a dare, I really don't like you, I'd rather kiss Professor Indigo than even like you."  
  
This statement sent Lily and Kim and Becky into peals of laughter, which surprised Remus and Sirius.  
  
"BECKY? I thought you..wait..i thought..huh?" Stuttered Remus, looking from James to the girls, and then burst out into laughter, and was followed by Sirius.  
  
"Good trick eh?" Becky giggled, "Had you boys all fooled."  
  
"How come James doesn't know his voice is so loud? Don't tell me.LILY?" Sirius rounded on the petite redhead, who was laughing so hard at the look on Professor Indigo, the Slytherin head's, face, which was contorted into a look of disgust.  
  
:"JAMES! SHUTTUP!" Remus called, over the laughter, and James looked around bewildered.  
  
"What's so funny?" He yelled, which resulted in the whole great hall positively shaking with the noise from his yell. Add in the laughter from all four tables, it was a miracle that the hall was still standing.  
  
"James, come back here. Noticeriablo!" Lily performed the counter curse, and James realized what had happened.  
  
"EVANS? YOU SONOROUSED ME DIDN'T YOU? AND YOU MADE SURE I DIDN'T KNOW? OUT OF ALL THOSE LOW DOWN, TRICKS, THIS BEATS THE LOT!" James roared, but the effect was quite useless, as everyone was too busy doubling up in their seats, and shaking with laughter. Lucius had this look on his face, which was a mixture of rage and to quote Sirius, "severe disappointment that James was just joking."  
  
"Er, no I think the trick that BECKY WAS JUST PRETENDING THAT SHE WAS STILL CURSED, was the lowest trick." Corrected Remus, thumping James hard on the back, as he had choked on hearing Sirius's comment.  
  
"EVANS?" He yelled stupidly again, just standing there and shouting was not one of the most intelligent things one could do. Laugh it off, he said to himself, but when he saw that even Peter was laughing at him, he couldn't do it. He stormed out of the hall and went back to the tower.  
  
"I think you pushed James too far girls," Warned Peter, who had recovered from his laughing fit. Peter was clad in a t-shirt and shorts, pink shorts, may I add. (I really don't like Peter, you won't be seeing much of him.)  
  
"Yeah, I think we did. Let's go apologize, Lily." Becky and Kim decided, making a move to go.  
  
"I don't think so. James always plays so many tricks on people, he should know how it feels once in a while," Lily snarled, totally unrepentant.  
  
"If you say so," Kim shrugged her shoulders, but left with Becky to go apologize to a steaming James.  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
James was pacing up and down in the now empty common room. He had been ridiculed, by a GIRL. He was hopping mad, and his anger could not even be put into words. He threw a cushion across the common room in his rage, and his brown eyes were ablaze with fiery anger. HUMLIATED, he thought angrily, and he began to squeeze a chocolate frog which had been thrown onto the ground by some careless first year.  
  
"JAMES! We're really sorry we played that prank on you," Called Becky, and Kim nodded her head vigorously. The two girls had burst into the common room and were now beside James, hopping up and down as if their feet were on fire.  
  
James had forgotten that Kim and Becky were involved in the prank, and his revenge was only meant for Evans, as she had been the one who had hexed him, according to Sirius, who had also been laughing maniacally when he informed him of it.  
  
"It's okay." James flashed his famous Potter grin at the girls, before asking, "Hasn't' Lily come to apologize too?"  
  
"Er.no.." Kim mumbled, hoping James would not hear it. However, James was born with the gift of keen hearing, and caught the words. The words pierced him, and he felt throbbing pain in his heart. He thought, no, he had thought Lily would have had the DECENCY, to at least apologize. The hurt gave way to anger though, and James found himself growing vengeful. On the outside however, he pretended he was cool with it.  
  
"Okay, didn't' expect her too. I'm going upstairs, see ya later." James bade the girls goodbye, and he was a good actor, so both girls didn't' sense anything wrong. They just thought that James was too embarrassed to go back into the Hall, which was quite correct, but there was another reason why James did not want to go back into the Hall.  
  
An idea had struck James, and although he knew that the idea might hurt Lily quite a lot, but he did not care anymore. He had been humiliated, and all he saw was REVENGE, the worse the better. This was perhaps the dark side of James, and it was probably why the sorting hat was contemplating whether he should be put in Slytherin or not. This was his close guarded secret, and not even the Marauders knew.  
  
James grabbed a piece of parchment and a black quill. On his parchment, he scribbled, careful to disguise his handwriting.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Haha, good prank on James! That was hilarious. I was wondering whether to send you this letter as I doubt you would actually care about me. You see Lily, I have always had this sort of, er liking, for you? I know you probably don't care, but if you do, please reply.  
  
An Admirer  
  
James grabbed the parchment, and jogged up to the owlery, where he chose a school owl, tied the parchment to its leg and sent it away, whispering, "send it to Lily Evans" The owl hooted and soared into the sky.  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"Lily, you really should go apologize. James might do something rash, he has that sort of wild streak in it." Worried Remus, as he poured milk onto his cornflakes.  
  
"I'm not apologizing, he deserved it." Lily protested stubbornly, and refused to address the subject further. Kim and Becky had returned and they sat down beside Lily, with Kim in the middle.  
  
"Apologized?" Lily asked, "Pass the milk Remus," she added, and took the milk, pouring it onto her breakfast of oats and bran.  
  
"How can you eat that? And yes, we did. He took it quite well, in fact." Becky replied, and screwed her face up in disgust at the concoction in Lily's bowl.  
  
"Wow, amazing," Lily commented, impressed, wondering whether she should in fact, apologize.  
  
"Great prank Lily!" Amos Diggory, a fifth year hufflepuff, strode up to her and said. It was assumed Lily had thought of the prank, as she was the one James had screamed at.  
  
"Haha, thanks." Lily answered politely, she wasn't too fond of Amos, who was to her, only a package of great abs and a biceps but with no brain, whatsoever. Oh not to mention the absence of personality.  
  
A few more people congratulated Lily on her work, and slowly, the thought of apologizing slowly drifted away.  
  
"Hey look, an owl!" Sirius observed, as a school owl soared to land in front of Lily. Lily looked curiously at the owl, and untied the piece of parchment, while Kim fawned over the owl. Kim had this thing for animals, an was cooing over the owl, which basked in the limelight.  
  
"What does it say?" Asked Becky, leaning over to read the parchment.  
  
"Oooooooh! A secret admirer Lils! Quick check which owl was used," Becky gasped, and grabbed the owl very viciously, earning a small scream from Kim.  
  
"Don't hurt it!"  
  
"Whatever! Read the parchment!" Squealed Becky, wrenching the parchment from Lily's hands and showing it to Kim, after taking a look at the owl's right ear, where the colours of the house would be shown.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" Becky grinned, "a smart cookie at that Lily."  
  
Lily shook her head, "Probably some joker, maybe even James!" However, secretly, she took delight in the romantic note.  
  
"James won't be so underhand," Decided Sirius, and Remus nodded his head agreeing. They both were craning their necks to see the note, and Remus smiled, saying, "If he wanted to get back at you, he would turn your hair green or something. This guy seems nervous, haha, Lils you like that don't you?"  
  
Lily blushed, as she took a look at the Ravenclaw table, and saw a cute Ravenclaw staring her way. "It must be him," Lily thought, and blushed again.  
  
"LILY'S GOT AN ADMIRER!" Sang Becky, and grinned at her friend. She could tell that Lily was excited by the news, no matter how nonchalant she acted.  
  
"It's no big deal people," Lily rolled her eyes, while she reasoned with her friends, although her heart was soaring.  
  
"I'm going to go wash up," Kim announced, and Lily decided she would follow her. Becky wanted to eat a bit more, so she would follow the Marauders up. They were all quite close, except for James and Lily, who both disliked each other, for some strange reason. Perhaps it was because Lily could equal James in studies, something James wasn't used to.  
  
"Catch you guys later," Called Sirius, as he resumed eating. 


	5. Pillow fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you remember from the Harry Potter books  
  
Chapter 5: The Plan Continues  
  
James had ambled back down to the common room, where he met Lily and Kim. They were heading up to their own dormitories. He said a polite, "Hello", to Kim and ignored Lily. Lily didn't seem bothered, he assumed she had received the letter and was on cloud 9.  
  
"The rest of the guys are downstairs in the hall. You can go down now, almost everyone is gone." Lily snickered, before going up the stairs.  
  
At that moment, two sixth years entered the room, and they took one look at James before bursting into laughter all over again. James clenched his jaw and tried to laugh in vain. However, he managed to give people the impression that he did not really care.  
  
James walked down to the hall, in his hands he held the Marauder's map, and used all the passages to avoid the laughing eyes of everyone.  
  
"James!" greeted Remus, as James stalked into the Hall, pretending to hold his head up high.  
  
"Not too bothered about it are you James?" Becky asked, concern etched on her face.  
  
"Duh no." James replied, and that earned a smile from Becky.  
  
"Lucius likes to say Duh." She pondered, earning a few laughs from Remus and Sirius and a glare form James.  
  
"Don't push you luck Becky." Muttered James, but he laughed a bit too, before correcting her, "No he likes saying Funky."  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"FUNKY!"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"FUNKY!"  
  
"Let's go ask him then!" Huffed Becky, but she was all smiles. They both walked over to where Lucius was.  
  
"Come to propose?" Severus, Lucius's sidekick chuckled darkly, before adding, "and proclaim your love for Prof Indigo?" Both of the Slytherins laughed in their cruel, sadistic way, but both Gryffindors waited patiently.  
  
"Finished?" James asked, with his famous eyebrow raise.  
  
"Even if you aren't," Becky interrupted, well sort of, "Do you like saying DUH or FUNKY more?"  
  
"What kind of crap question is that?" Asked Lucius.  
  
"Just answer."  
  
"DUH, FUNKY!" Lucius answered, rolling his eyes heavenwards.  
  
"Er..right." Becky started to giggle again, and since giggling is infectious, James soon began to laugh quietly.  
  
"Okay then, thank you." James thanked Lucius politely, before leaving.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING..  
  
The next day dawned bright and early. The birds were singing most irritatingly. James groaned as his alarm clock rang. He fumbled around to switch it off before pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE!" Crowed Sirius, as he bounded out of bed and onto James's . "Wake up! Lots of things to do today! We can go prank Slytherin! We can go wake up LILY AND BUG HER!" Sirius was very energetic, and was a very morning person, most unfortunately.  
  
"Go to sleep Sirius. It's way too early."  
  
"You people don't appreciate me..boo hoo hoo." Sirius pretended to sob, but nobody really bought it.  
  
"Shut up you faggot." James yelled, throwing a pillow at Sirius, knocking him over.  
  
"Good shot James!" Remus praised, before closing his eyes. It should be made illegal to be so perky on weekends James thought, before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
"I'm off to see Lily! You people don't appreciate me! At least Val appreciates me!" Valerie was Sirius's new flavour of the week. He had asked her to be his girlfriend yesterday after dinner. Sirius stormed out and Lily's screams could be heard after some time.  
  
"Sirius! IT'S TOO BLOODY EARLY TO BE WOKEN UP! HONSETLY IT'S ONLY 8AM! LET ME GO TO SLEEP IF NOT I WILL KICK YOU IN THE PLACE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" James grinned, Lily was never a morning person.  
  
"DAMMIT! NOW I'M SO AWAKE. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" screeched Lily again, obviously disappointed at being deprived of slumber. They could hear the door slam and pattering of feet. Soon, Sirius and Lily burst into the boys' dorm.  
  
"Bloody hell Lily! Let us sleep!" Remus almost screeched, and for a moment there was total silence, Remus rarely screamed. Peter awoke from his slumber, and crept off to the toilet.  
  
"Let me kill Siri first" Lily grabbed a pillow from Peter's bed and thumped Sirius with it, before grabbing him. Sirius started to tickle her, which made her squirm and laugh loudly. She grabbed another pillow, threw it but because she was laughing so hard, the pillow flew into Remus's face.  
  
"That's it Lillian! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Remus yelled, but he was smiling. He leapt right onto Lily, much like a sumo. Lily rolled out of the way, and Remus landed on Sirius, who groaned loudly. .  
  
"Get off me!" Sirius croaked.  
  
"I can't! She's pressing me down." Remus squeaked, as Lily had place her posterior down on Remus.  
  
"Kill two birds with one stone." Lily quoted.  
  
"More like kill two birds with one fat ass!" Sirius gasped, and James laughed.  
  
"My ass isn't fat! But you think it's funny do you." She sent James an evil look and lunged at him. Immediately, the two boys got up and began to watch what was going to transpire between Lily and James.  
  
Lily began by choking James, her hair was all around him, and James couldn't help but listen in bliss as Lily laughed merrily, or perhaps sadistically.  
  
James wasn't part of the Quidditch team for nothing. He picked Lily up easily and then proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
"Haha.Stop..Ha.Stop it!" Laughed Lily, and she was flailing her arms and legs around. She was wearing a big t shirt and shorts. James couldn't help but notice that she had long beautiful legs. He stopped tickling her and she looked up at him.  
  
"Sucker!" She shouted, and launched herself at him, knocking him over onto the bed. She was on top of James now, and was breathing heavily, a Cheshire grin on her mischievous face.  
  
"Who do you think will win?" Remus asked Sirius, "I think Lily, she has more stamina."  
  
"I think James, he isn't the star Chaser for nothing." Sirius put in his two cents worth.  
  
"I shall spare you James," Lily pronounced, as if she was letting James off a death sentence. They both seemed to be getting along rather well, and Lily took the chance to apologize, "sorry for yesterday," She muttered, and looked at the blankets, a blush creeping onto her face.  
  
"It's okay," James responded awkwardly, smiling inwardly.  
  
"LILY! ANOTHER LETTER FROM YOUR ADMIRER! HE MUST HAVE SENT IT LAST NIGHT OR SOMETHING! The poor owl was waiting outside for GOODNESS KNOWS how long, Kim is trying to revive the poor dear," Becky babbled as she stumbled through into the boys' dorm.  
  
"Wow, who was murdered?" She asked, after surveying the severe damage dealt to a few cupboards and the clothes strewn all over the floor, "Did Sirius turn one of you people green by any chance?"  
  
"Nope, he just awoke a sleeping Lily," Remus explained and Becky nodded knowingly, "I heard the screeches of our ever so eloquent Lily."  
  
"ANYWAY! What about the note?" Lily changed the subject, grabbing the piece of parchment which Becky was holding.  
  
"READ IT OUT!" Sirius commanded, well more like whined, from where he was.  
  
"Dearest Lily, if I were to ask you out and give you a gift, I would give you 11 roses, for you are the 12th one, even though you are a lily, you're as fragrant and as beautiful as the most perfect rose."  
  
"He's insulting LILY! I LOVE LILLIES!" Hollered Sirius indignantly, before asking, "is it the same Casanova?"  
  
"Yup, same handwriting, it's so sweet!" Becky cooed, a faraway look in her blue wistful eyes.  
  
"Yep, it's really sweet," James was a good actor, and pretended to be puzzled about who it was, "Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know, that's what makes it so ROMANTIC!" Kim entered the room with an owl perched on her shoulder.  
  
"Poor little thing," Remus sympathized, as he noted how frozen and stiff the owl seemed.  
  
"He's okay now I think," Kim pondered, stroking the lovely brown owl. "All we know is that this admirer is from Ravenclaw, as the owl used is the Ravenclaw one.  
  
"He's really sweet." Lily smiled to herself, and a dazed expression crossed her usually alert feature.  
  
"LILY'S IN LOVE! PEOPLE LISTEN UP! LILY'S IN LOOOOOOOOOOVE!" Sirius, always the hyper one shouted to no one in particular. Peter woke up and trudged to the toilet. (stupid rat, totally useless)  
  
"Shush Sirius, Lily, why don't you write back?" Kim suggested, and it was fortunate everybody began bugging Lily to write back that they did not notice James leave the room. 


	6. Falling

Disclaimer: Okay the same thing, I don't own anything you recognize. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, all your reviews mean lots. I want to specially thank my first three reviewers and Dude where's my cheese? They are sefie, Angelxd14 and AineRose, go read sefie's fic, it's really good. (  
  
Okay, I read through my chapters and realized that everything is just way too shallow. I apologize for that. I think I'll go in depth from now on, but I'll probably fail so heck. On with this story.OH! And I think I'll increase the length of the chapters.  
  
Chapter 6: Falling  
  
James gently shut the door, after slipping out. His messy black hair got even messier, after he ran his fingers through it, as he made his way to nowhere in particular, just away from the dormitory. When they wrote a reply to the mysterious writer of letters, the owl would head straight for him, and then there would be trouble.  
  
James was feeling rather depressed. He had spent 4 years of his Hogwarts schooling in denial. He knew he had always had this thing for Lily, smart girl and firecracker that she was. He smiled goofily as he thought about how Lily was like, how Lily always had a comeback ready and everything. But he knew that Lily could never like him, James Potter, egoistical prick, insensitive bastard.he had heard all those cutting remarks before. He knew Lily was a play girl, just like how he was a playboy. They both knew how annoying clingy people could get, and on a few rare occasions, they had even had a decent conversation.  
  
The pillow fight scene flashed through his head, and he sighed happily. Lily had been so close, smiling, for once at him, not laughing or insulting him. He knew he had fallen hard for Lily, but he thought he had overcome that infatuation by dating the female population of Hogwarts. He had never felt safe or actually loved by any of them. They just loved his popularity, his fame, and perhaps that was all he was. He looked sadly at the ground, yes, that was all he was. Just an image.  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic James," He chided himself, but he could not help but think of what his mother had screamed to him before she had been killed by Voldermort. How James had spent nights crying over what she had said. "JAMES! GO! RUN! I LOVE YOU, DON'T LET ME DOWN!" After that, Voldermort had cursed her with the killing curse, and James saw his mother keel to her knees, and then slump, dead. Voldermort just cackled evilly, his red eyes flashing.This all happened last year, and he had just blocked it out. He felt that he just couldn't cry, and was he a bad son for not being able to cry? Was he so heartless that he could not cry? His father had died shortly after he was born, in some freak accident. But the more he thought of it, the more it seemed likely that his father had been murdered by Voldermort. All the pieces fit, his father had died in perfect health, he was young when it happened, so maybe the "freak accident" was just some pathetic excuse.  
  
"Pathetic." He muttered to himself. He envied Sirius's life to no end. Sirius had a wonderful family, two older sisters and a perfect life. He managed to keep everyone loving him, with the exceptions of a few Slytherins. He seemed to have the perfect life, everything went so smoothly for some people.  
  
His feet seemed to be moving in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. He remembered coming here with all of his past flings, and he sat down on one of the stone chairs.  
  
"Mum.why did you go? I love you so much, why did you leave? I need your help now, WHY DID YOU GO?" He started of softly and then gradually increased in volume till he yelled the last part, tears welling up in his chocolate brown eyes, and slowly trickling down his face in copious streams, falling to the ground. He curled up into a ball, rocking silently.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"Well what are you going to write? You can't just SIT there STONING!" Pressed Becky, as she sat with Lily on the floor of the dorm.  
  
"I CAN! And I am doing that right now if you haven't noticed." Lily droned, doing a neat Professor Binns imitation.  
  
"Creepy, don't Binn-out, that's just sad." Sirius sighed, as he looked around, hands itching for something to do.  
  
Kim was tending to the owl, petting and cooing at it, until Remus couldn't stand it anymore. "WHY DON'T' YOU JUST PROPOSE TO THE DAMN THING?" He roared, after Kim asked him for the thousandth time whether the owl was cute or not.  
  
"Well, I would but it's an owl!" Kim pointed out, most sensibly. Remus gave Kim a worried look but decided that Kim must have always been like that, on a permanent sugar high or something.  
  
"This room is so dirty!" Remus observed, pointing out the obvious, which according to Sirius, Remus did quite often.  
  
"Er yes.you just noticed?" Kim asked, "you can't be serious? And if you even DARE crack the Sirius Serious joke I will kill you."  
  
"DAMN!" could be heard from Becky and Lily at the same time.  
  
"How should I start the letter? Dear? To? Dearest?" Lily inquired, addressing the whole room.  
  
"Dear, dearest sounds way too needy, and to is too formal. Dear isn't too bad, stick with that." Kim suggested, stroking the owl lovingly.  
  
"Then?! After dear? I just can't say, "dear admirer, love Lily, can I?" Demanded Lily, growing impatient, her famous redhead temper kicking in.  
  
"Well you could I suppose, but I would think that girl was one hell of a weird freak, not to mention terribly eloquent. How about WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sirius gave his input, earning a smack from Becky.  
  
"Lily needs to be ROMANTIC! He's so ROMANTIC!" Becky squealed, "You're so lucky Lily!"  
  
"Tell you what, Sirius, you write it okay? You have this way with words that can charm all the ladies." Lily gave up writing the letter, much to Becky's protests, "You can't let that blob of fats write a LOVE LETTER?"  
  
Sirius was delighted as he stuck his tongue out at Becky and wrote in his best handwriting quite a decent letter.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat and read it out:  
  
"Dear admirer,  
  
I'm flattered that you think of me in that way, but it would help if I knew who you were. Give me a clue at least, and I'll be eternally grateful. I'm writing this, not Lily as she's way too shy,"  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily interrupted, you SO did not write that SIRIUS!" She moaned, and put her head in her hands, "I totally suck at love stuff."  
  
"I was just kidding Lily dearest, now let me continue." Sirius consoled Lily, and continued with the letter, which you had to give Sirius credit for, it was rather good.  
  
"I'll give the letter to Flame, that Ravenclaw owl seems rather out of it," Lily decided, as she prepared to leave to get her owl.  
  
"It's okay, use mine." Sirius volunteered, and called, "Toad!" A tawny brown owl flew to Sirius and stood very still as Sirius tied the parchment to its foot. "Go to this admirer person. I'm sure you know don't you? Some owl instinct I suppose. You might also want to tell me how the weather is wh.." Sirius babbled on and on, until Lily interrupted.  
  
"Just send your damn toad out of the window."  
  
"Touchy, touchy." Sirius tutted, before dodging Lily's slap.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
James felt much better, after crying it all out, he felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off his young shoulders. A brown owl swooped through the window in the tower and landed in front of James. James recognized the owl to be toad, and smiled at it, untying the parchment and reading it. He sighed, wondering if Lily could ever say anything like that to him, ever.  
  
He stuffed the crumpled parchment into his pocket and ambled back to the common room, feeling much better.  
  
The next few weeks passed without much event, except for the fact that the Halloween Ball was coming, and Halloween was one of the biggest events in Hogwarts. Everyone was looking forward to it, and a special Hogsmead trip was organized so that the female population could go shopping and the male population could get dragged along to help carry packages.  
  
Lily and her "admirer" kept up the letter writing, and the letters steadily got more romantic, and more serious. Lily wrote her own letters, and even admitted to her admirer that Sirius had written the first one for her. Lily was in better moods these few days, because she was in love with this admirer. She would fantasize about who this "Prince Charming" was. She was waiting for him to ask her to the Ball, and as also busy setting Kim and Remus up. It was quite obvious they liked each other, although they bickered a lot. Lessons were a breeze, and Lily was basically in the seventh heaven of delight.  
  
"Good day Potter!" Lily could even be nice to that egoistical jerk, James. It wasn't like she really resented James, she just wasn't' good friends with a boy who thought he was god's gift to womankind.  
  
"Good day Evans!" James also seemed more cheerful nowadays, which was never a good thing, as that meant he played more pranks than usual. Lily was usually the butt of most of his jokes, but Lily felt that with the admirer on her side, she was invincible.  
  
Lily was almost 100% sure that the admirer was a boy called Brian Bones from Ravenclaw. In the letters the admirer said, he said that he did not dare approach Lily for fear that Lily would reject him, so Lily had said they would both go stag, and meet at the ball, and then stay together.  
  
Becky was going to the ball with this boy from Hufflepuff called Ivan Prose, whose name sounded more intelligent than he actually was. However, he was very sweet, and Becky, the hopeless romantic she was, enjoyed his sweetness.  
  
Kim was stubbornly going to the ball with a boy from Ravenclaw called Royston Chang, whom Remus hated with a passion. It was obvious she was doing this purposely to irk Remus, and so far she was succeeding.  
  
Sirius was going to the ball with yet another one of his barbies, those that have bigger breasts than brains. Peter was going stag along with James, whose reason was so that he could dance with all the girls he wanted.  
  
James was putting on a front and he knew it. He was afraid Lily would find out that he was writing the letters and reject him, so he tried to make it look that he could not possibly like Lily. He accomplished this by being extra mean to her, insulting her at every opportunity. However, he knew that on the day of the Ball, he would have to reveal himself, and he was still planning on how to do it in a romantic way, one that would ensure Lily falling head over heels in love with him.  
  
The Hogsmead trip drew closer, and girls were getting more excited, while boys were trying to make up excuses on why they couldn't possibly go. These ranged form sore backs to sore throats, and they always gave the girls a good kick to listen to all of their pathetic whining.  
  
Of course, there was quidditch. Lily was training hard, and so was James. Kim, who was a beater, was excused from practice as she had sprained her wrist, and was going to act as commentator for their next match, which was after Halloween.  
  
The day of the Hogsmead trip came, and excited girls and reluctant boys boarded the carriages which would lead them there. The marauders, minus Peter, who had fallen ill with flu (die rat die) were cramped into one carriage. They were talking merrily, topics ranging from dates to teachers, and potions to latest wizard music. There was a heated debate between Kim and Remus over quidditch teams, but since they always bickered, everyone basically ignored them. After the Hogsmead trip was the ball, so the girls were all planning to have manicures and all of their own girl stuff, while the boys planned to spend five minutes buying a tuxedo and then spending the rest of their time in the sweet shop or joke shop.  
  
The girls split up with the boys, agreeing to meet up in the Three Broomsticks three hours later. The girls went into Madam Malkin's Robe shop to look for costumes, as the Halloween Ball was a costume ball this time.  
  
"What are you going to go as, Lils?" Asked Kim, as she fished among the racks for a suitable costume.  
  
"A pumpkin." Was Lily's reply, which caused Kim to drop the dress she was holding.  
  
"Pleas tell me you're kidding!"  
  
"I'm kidding."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Thank me too!"  
  
"Thank you Lily."  
  
"It's okay, I'm going as an angel," Lily answered, "what about you people?"  
  
"Devil!" Kim replied, a glint of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"Vampire, DEFINITELY." Becky decided, "I think I look like one."  
  
"Er..okay." Was the general reply, and the girls shopped around, occasionally asking for each others' opinions.  
  
Lily chose a lovely white dress made out of silk, with a back that went down to there but a high front. She also chose a pair of white shoes, and refused to model it for the other two.  
  
Kim chose a red dress, which went to just above her knees. She chose high black leather boots. She modeled it for the girls, and received applause and cheering from the boys who popped by in time to see Kim strutting her stuff.  
  
Becky chose a black dress, with a high collar. It was long and elegant, giving her a sophisticated look. That was all she said about her dress, because she, like Lily, was too modest to strut around in a costume in the middle of a store. Perhaps it wasn't modest, but smart.  
  
They met in the sweet shop instead, where they sampled all kinds of sweets, and bought a huge packet of sweets, to contribute to the Gryffindor Candy Fund, which was the candy used at parties and other occasions.  
  
After that, they trooped off to the three broomsticks, where they had butterbeer and a few tidbits, before the girls insisted they had to go back to get themselves ready. Moaning and groaning that they didn't even have time to get their manicures, the girls took the earlier carriage back, while the boys went to the joke shop, before taking the later carriage back.  
  
IN SCHOOL.  
  
"LILY! I NEED YOU TO TRANSFIGURE THIS STICK INTO MY PITCHFORK!" Kim yelled, as she threw Lily a stick. Lily was scribbling her "admirer" a note, but managed to catch the stick, using her chaser skills.  
  
"I'll go ask James for help okay?" Lily knew better than to refuse a panicking Kim, as she wasn't a beater for nothing, even though she did have a sprained wrist.  
  
She tied the parchment to her own owl, flame, and sent him to her admirer. After that, she grabbed the stick and marched over the boys room. She was wearing her white robes, and the halo was already attached to her head.  
  
"James! Could you help me transfigure this stick into a pitchfork for Kim?" She begged James, who was rushing about looking for his shoes.  
  
"Er, give me a second."James replied, as he looked around for his wand. They had both chatted amiably in Hogsmead, and were on generally good terms with one another.  
  
Suddenly, Flame, the owl, flew into the dormitory through the open window, landed in front of James, and stretched out its leg, waiting for James to untie the parchment.  
  
Lily's face turned white, as she stared at James, gaping, not believing what was happening to her. James! James was the ADMIRER! JAMES was the one sending all those notes! Then it dawned on her. It was ALL A JOKE! James was merely having some fun with Lily's feelings. James had always been against Lily's playgirl ways, and this was his way of showing it, BLOODY BASTARD! Tears flowing down her face, Lily turned away from James, and spat out, "It was all a joke wasn't it? Well congratulations, you hurt the "playgirl" Evans, hope you're happy!" With that, she turned to run out of the room, the urge to break down and sob was getting too great.  
  
"NO LILY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" James desperately yelled, grabbing hold of Lily's arm, "It's not like that!"  
  
"Was this for the PRANK I PLAYED ON YOU WITH LUCIUS? This is to humiliate me isn't it? ISN'T IT? I never, NEVER, thought you would sink so LOW! But obviously, I was wrong!" Lily hissed, turning red now, and she pulled out of James grasp, "don't' touch me." She managed to choke out.  
  
"Lily! You just can't LEAVE ME!" He pleaded, "This is all a MISTAKE!"  
  
"I can and I am!" Lily screeched, totally fed-up, and with those final words, she walked out of the dormitory, slamming the door behind her. 


	7. My dear Lily

Chapter 7: My dear Lily  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING! NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! DON'T SUE ME! Haha..please go view tnt's fic, the rise and fall or something like that, she rocks! Okay thanks to ALL the reviewers for all your kind reviews * hands out gifts to everyone *  
  
Chapter 7: My dear Lily  
  
Lily ran from the room, tears flowing freely. Her admirer was all just some trick James was trying to pull on her, and she had fallen for it. DAMN HIM! Was all that she could think of, he was probably in there laughing his puny ass off at her. She began to gasp for air, as she ran faster and faster, in the direction of the Astronomy tower. She could hear Becky and Kim calling after her, she could hear the pattering of feet as James tried to catch up with her.  
  
"STONIATIUS!" She screamed, pointing her wand back at everyone, and everyone instantly froze. She knew it was only temporary, and continued dashing, pushing away anyone who got in her way.  
  
Gasping for breath, she reached the top of the Astronomy tower. "If anyone is in here making out I'll curse them to death," she growled to herself, as she kicked open the door. Fortunately, there was nobody there so she was saved the trouble of being shipped off to Azkaban after murdering them.  
  
"DAMN JAMES! DAMN THE WHOLE BLOODY WORLD!" She yelled out of the window. She threw her wand onto the ground. "DAMN LETTERS DAMN OWLS DAMN PARCHMENT!"  
  
"Care to tone down?" A soft voice rose from the dark corner.  
  
"AH OMIGOSH WHO ARE YOU?" Lily hollered into the darkness, "SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
"Why should I?" The haunting voice responded, and Lily could detect a hint of amusement in the sinister voice.  
  
Lily immediately groped for her wand, but found that it was gone. "You took my wand, GIVE IT BACK!" Lily lost her temper, and fire blazed in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Tsk tsk..temper temper.." Warned the voice, and Lily saw someone emerge from the shadows.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to gasp, but no sound came out.  
  
"Yes, Lily. It's me." The voice echoed, and Lily spoke no more.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
After the curse had worn off, Becky rounded on James.  
  
"JAMES WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Becky demanded, and suddenly her bright blue eyes had turned darker and fiercer.  
  
"TELL ME POTTER!" She ordered, as she crushed James against the wall, her hand on his throat. Complete with the vampire costume, Becky did look rather threatening.  
  
"NOTHING! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Pleaded James, choking and Becky saw the hurt and pain in James's eyes, and softened.  
  
"What does Lily think you did?" she asked softy, and she watched as a single tear dropped down James's face.  
  
"She thinks I lied to her," He managed to choke out, and Becky let him go, and he slumped to the floor.  
  
"Why?" Becky asked worriedly, as she knelt next to him, "Lily doesn't suspect things just like that."  
  
James didn't know what to say. He knew that if he told Becky what had happened Becky would have him back on the wall and possibly dead in 10 seconds flat. However, he knew if Becky found out through Lily James would be on the wall and most probably dead in 2 seconds flat.  
  
"Nothing." James answered, before racing out of Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Wow, feisty!" Sirius observed, his eyebrows raised, and before he knew it, Becky had him on the wall.  
  
"Don't mess with the best Sirius, because the best don't mess." She hissed, and then dropping Sirius on the ground, walked back into the dormitory.  
  
"Don't play with fire Sirius, don't you know that it can burn?" Kim chided, before following Becky back into the dormitory, careful to close the door behind her.  
  
James fled to the astronomy tower, he knew that he would be able to see the whole school grounds from there, but possibly Lily would have fled to a place where he would not be able to find her. He stopped dead in his tracks: The girls' toilet.  
  
"Please God, no." He murmured, but decided to be on the lookout for any girls' toilet, he was positive that Lily had left Gryffindor tower. He heard some sobbing coming from a girls' toilet and froze. Was that Lily? He thought to himself, before deciding that it most probably was.  
  
"Lily, don't cry." He cooed, as he cautioned a step into the toilet. The crying sound did not stop, and James moved towards the cubicle from which the cries were coming from.  
  
"It's okay." James comforted, standing outside the cubicle, but when no reply was heard, James opened the toilet door carefully, and saw.moaning myrtle.  
  
"Oh shit." Was all James could mutter, before fleeing out of the toilet and running as fast as he could back to Gryffindor Tower. He passed by the entrance of the Astronomy Tower and heard sobbing sounds emerging.  
  
"Lily, please don't cry," His voice shook as he heard Lily's sobs, pain- racked sobs. Then he heard Lily scream and he knew that it was Lily. Lily was damning him, damning everything, the pain in his heart was indescribable, as though a dagger was going through it.  
  
Lily had to have some time to herself first, James reasoned, and left the tower, upon hearing silence.  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
"What happened?" Cassy asked, combing her hair with her fingers in worry. She had heard the screams and the curse, and had heard Becky's words to both boys.  
  
"Lily thinks James lied to her." Becky explained simply, before flopping down on the bed.  
  
"I can't go to the ball, I just can't. I have to find Lily." Kim decided, as she opened the dormitory door, "Becky, tell my date, I can't remember that jerk's name, that I'm busy or something. Use your brilliant lying skills, thanks. I'm going to go look for her." Kim said, as she opened the dormitory door, "Have fun people."  
  
"I'm not helping you tell your date," Becky answered defiantly, "I'm coming with you. Cass help both Kim and me tell, thanks." She flashed Cassandra a smile, before exiting the dormitory and walking down to the common room to ask anyone down there where they had seen Lily dash off to.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"Yes Lily, it is I. Why do you look so scared and frightened?" The smooth voice asked, in a voice dripping with honey. A hooded figure stood there, and a look of horror seemed to be frozen on Lily's face.  
  
"You aren't scared of me now are you Lily?" The voice shook with laughter, and Lily seemed to get back her senses.  
  
"NO!" She yelled, backing up against the window of the Astronomy tower, her eyes darting to the door, and was going to make her way there when the cold hand shot out and gripped her arm, "You're not going anywhere my dear, my dear Lily." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Back to the Fun and Game, The one that kept me sane  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, this fic is just getting WAY too somber for me, I'm a kind of shallow happy person whom philosophic people despise. I don't own anything that you recognize from the JK Rowling series. If you haven't decomposed into a lump of dung yet, here is the story..  
  
Chapter 8: Back to the Fun and Game, The one that kept me sane  
  
"Where's Lily?" Asked Becky for the billionth time to Kim. They were both skulking around , trying to be inconspicuous, but you don't see a devil and a vampire creeping around that often, so needless to say many people did see them, and give them amused glances may I add.  
  
"For goodness sake Becky! If I knew would I be walking around this hallway with you now? I would probably be with LILY!" Kim snapped, but continued to quietly walk along.  
  
"Why are we trying to be inconspicuous? It's not a crime to go looking for your best friend!" Becky questioned, and Kim replied, with impatience evident in her voice," BECAUSE, we're all supposed to be at the DANCE! It's compulsory you dolt!" She smacked Becky on the head and continued to walk in no particular direction.  
  
"Where are we heading then? We have no idea where Lily is, and here we are, in our ridiculous costumes, sneaking around these hallways? We'll get caught and made to go to that dance with our awful dates who probably have nothing to talk about with us. They're AMBERS!" Kim wildly gestured, emphasizing her point.  
  
"We're heading to er well, erm. JAMES!" She greeted the messy haired boy who was dressed in a tuxedo, yes the boys were pretending to be butlers or something weird like that, according to what Sirius said in Hogsmead.  
  
"Why are you people coming this way?" James inquired, he was heading back to the common room, and the two girls were supposed to be going to the great hall to meet their dates.  
  
"We're going to ditch our dates and go find Lily, killing two birds with one stone." Kim explained, and James had a flashback about when Lily had sat on Remus and Sirius, something no girl had ever accomplished before.  
  
"AHHHHH GO BACK IN GO BACK IN!" Becky screeched, as she rudely shoved James and Kim in the direction of the common room, "GO IN! GO IN!"  
  
"What?" Kim asked, exasperated, but followed Becky's orders. James was still in shock at what Lily had been screaming, so he followed Becky's commands numbly.  
  
"THE DATES FROM HELL! THEY'RE COMING TO GET US! IN IN IN!" Becky yelled, and with a rude shove, all three of them went tumbling through the portrait, which had intelligently moved aside to allow the three teenagers to go through. She recognized them, and knew that they were Gryffindors.  
  
"HIDE!" Was Kim's first instinct, as she dashed up the flight of stairs, dragging Becky with her.  
  
"How about LILY?" Kim demanded, but allowed herself to be dragged up the flight of stairs.  
  
"The "dates from hell" can't enter, they don't have the password you idiots." James commented, but was proven wrong when Ivan Prose and Royston Chang uttered the password, and the Fat Lady let them in.  
  
"HIDE US!" Becky screamed before they both shot up the stairs and into their dorms, leaving James behind.  
  
"Evening Potter," Ivan greeted, while Royston, who was slightly more friendlier greeted, "evening James."  
  
"Evening." James said, rather stupidly he thought, as he didn't know both of those boys' names. "Er, the girls will be down shortly." James knew that Kim and Becky were going to kill him for saying that, but that was just too bad.  
  
"We'll wait." Royston said jovially, as he sat down on one of the couches, while Ivan merely grunted, very troll-like, and just stood there, fidgeting.  
  
James bolted up the stairs and crashed into the girls' dorm. "They're DOWNSTAIRS! Waiting for you!" He said, before realizing that only Cassandra was there, and she was sitting on her bed, looking at James in amusement.  
  
"They're in the toilet. They just rushed in, and headed for the toilet." She explained, before resuming her actions, which was trying to clip on her wings.  
  
James wasted no time in heading for the toilet, where he found Kim and Becky, sitting on the floor, plotting their escape route.  
  
"For goodness sake ladies," He started but Kim ignored him, "We can't leave through that way Becky, those idiots will find us."  
  
"If we made a run for it?" Becky suggested feebly, before James cleared his throat.  
  
"Your dates are waiting downstairs."  
  
"Yes, yes butler, you may go." Becky dismissed him with the wave of his hand and James felt rather irritated.  
  
"Well, thought that you would like to know."  
  
"WE KNOW THAT YOU BLOODY IDIOT NOW JUST GO!" Kim ordered, and James left, after murmuring something which sounded like, "girls."  
  
"I KNOW!" Kim suddenly yelled, "We'll fly out of the window!"  
  
"Er.right." Becky said, wondering if Kim had finally cracked. "We don't have wings if you haven't noticed."  
  
"ON A BROOM!" Kim almost yelled, and Becky finally understood, but there was still a problem, "Two people to a broom?"  
  
"I'm a beater for heavens' sake, we have the strongest , sturdiest brooms. Just hold on tight," Kim exited the toilet and Becky followed, shaking her head, not believing she was being conned into doing this.  
  
"Cass! Be a dear and tell our dates that.." Kim started but Cassandra finished the sentence, "We can't make it. I'll say you people flew out of the window on a broom shall I?"  
  
"Say whatever you want to say. In fact, I don't exactly care if they stay there the whole bloody evening."  
  
"I mind! I don't want Gryffindor common room to be dirtied by brainless chickens like them." Cassy decided, as she put the finishing touches to her wings, "You people might like to change," She called out, but Kim and Becky had already grabbed the broomstick and left.  
  
"How are we going to find a window big enough that will let us through?" Becky asked, finding that all the windows were way too small.  
  
"This must be a plot against girls who want to escape brainless dates," Grumbled Kim, but then she smiled, "wait I have an idea."  
  
She pulled out her wand and muttered the shrinking charm, and immediately Becky was less than a foot tall. "HA! Now we can get out of the window!" Kim clapped her hands with glee.  
  
Kim muttered the spell again, pointing the wand at herself and she was reduced to the size of Becky, who was sitting their rubbing her temples.  
  
"Nice going Kim. First of all, how are we supposed to lift the broom?" Becky pointed out, and Kim's mouth formed into an "o" shape.  
  
"Er..good point." Kim thought for a while, while Becky prayed that nobody would emerge from their dorms and see them there.  
  
"Where's my wand?" Kim felt around and found that he wand was nearly as large as she was, "Oh shit."  
  
"KIMBERLY!" Becky yelled, but it only came out as a squeak to normal human ears," WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" 


	9. Midnight Rescue

A/N: Okay! I'm in a better mood today, so I've decided to continue updating, after all it's very commercial thing to do to just stop updating because pple don't review, my goal in life to bug pple, yeah? YEAH! Okay so I'm high.but heck I'm continuing.thanks to AineRose ( You rock!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kim, Becky, Cass and the dates from hell  
  
Chapter 9: Midnight Rescue  
  
"First of all, DON'T PANIC!" Kim said to a hyperventilating Becky, who was pacing the floor head drooping.  
  
"OF COURSE I'M PANICKING! WE'RE LESS THAN A FOOT TALL AND STUCK!" Becky squeaked, and while she was pacing, she tripped over the broom and landed sprawled on the ground.  
  
"HELP! I CAN'T GET UP!" She screamed, clearly losing her head. Kim knew Becky was always rather highly strung, a bit like Lily, but Lily always was cool, calm and collected in tricky situations.  
  
Suddenly, the broom shot up, upon "hearing" the word UP which was said with lots of feeling.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! OMIGOSH GET ME OFF GET ME OFF!" Kim was wondering whether she should laugh or not, but seeing the danger that Becky could fall off the broom and possibly die, she decided not to.  
  
"Straddle the broom, straddle the broom." She ordered, keeping calm magnificently.  
  
"HOW?! I'M NOT MISS QUIDDITCH SUPERSTAR!" Becky had fallen off the broom and was hanging on for dear life with one hand. The broom, under Becky's weight had lowered its altitude, so Becky was now only a meter off the ground, but since Becky had scrunched her eyes up and was writhing she did not notice this.  
  
"It's okay Becky, the broom is only a meter off the ground, you can let go."  
  
"NEVER!" Becky clung to the broom stubbornly, she had a fear of heights, and didn't even dare look down. The broom sunk even lower and she was half a meter off the ground, and Kim managed to grab onto her legs.  
  
"See? Now just let go, don't be such a coward."  
  
"I'M NOT LETTING GO!" Becky screeched, her stubborn side kicking in.  
  
"I'll just make you then," Kim chuckled evilly and with a tug, Becky came tumbling down, while the broom remained suspended in the air.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KIMBERLY!" Becky gave a pained scream before she collapsed on the floor, safely, I must add.  
  
"IM' ALIVE I'M ALIVE KISS THE SWEET GROUND!" Becky hugged the ground, while Kim looked on in amusement.  
  
"Give me a boost Becky, I'm climbing onto the broom. Since you are too CHICKEN to come with me, I'll go by myself."  
  
"I'm not a chicken!"  
  
"CHICKEN"  
  
"HIPPOPOTAMUS"  
  
"ARRRGHH! CAMEL!"  
  
"AMBER!"  
  
"THAT'S IT! ROYSTON CHAN!"  
  
"IAN PROSE!"  
  
"LUCIUS MALFOY!"  
  
"SNAPE!"  
  
"PROFESSOR INDIGO!"  
  
"You win okay, but I'm coming, whether you like it or not!" Becky snapped, as she gave Kim a boost onto her broom.  
  
"Take the wand with us, we might need it" Kim advised, while Becky struggled with the wand which was almost as tall as hers.  
  
"Stupid long wand," Becky struggled, while she gave it to Kim, who used it to pull Becky up onto the broom.  
  
"Hang on tight."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"I won't forget the image of you dangling from the broom half a meter from the ground still screaming.."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Let's GOO!" Kim war-cried as she shot out of the window, while Becky just clung on for deal life.  
  
They were wondering where to head off to, when they heard screams coming from the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" That was Lily's cries, no mistake.  
  
"SHIT!" Kim swore, as she rushed to the tower.  
  
They saw Lily struggling against the window, while a male figure was pressing her against it.  
  
"PERV!" Becky yelled, but of course nobody could hear that little squeak.  
  
"WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO?" Becky panicked again, wringing the broom, much to Kim's annoyance.  
  
"Cast a charm, stiffen Lily's body, then stiffen that jerk's body." Kim ordered, while Becky struggled with the wand.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" She whispered, while pointing the wand at the window.  
  
It missed, and the sides of the window collapsed, rather stiffly.  
  
"FAT LOT OF GOOD THAT WAS!" Kim hissed, as she grabbed the wand, but in a haste the wand tumbled out of their grasp.  
  
Kim did a very rash thing. She leapt of the broom, trying to grab the wand. Becky screamed for the billionth time that night and grabbed onto Kim's devil tail, praying that the costume's quality was good.  
  
"GOT IT!" Kim called out in triumph, "now just pull me up" She said it like it was the easiest thing to do in the world, no doubt some elementary quidditch move, Becky muttered.  
  
"ERGH!" Becky with that final grunt, managed to keep the broom steady and pull Kim up by her tail, quite a funny sight I have to add once more.  
  
"Thanks Beck!" Kim thanked her best friend, well one of her best friends as they tried the hex against.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" The curse hit Lily and she suddenly went as stiff as a board, clunking to the ground.  
  
"BULLSEYE! WHO'S YOUR MAMA WHO'S YOUR MAMA!" Kim cheered, while Becky looked on thinking :must be some Quidditch thing.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Kim yelled again, and this time Lily's attacker was hit, and went down too.  
  
"WOO HOO! TWICE IN A ROW! WHO'S YOUR." Kim started but was cut off by Becky, "Shuttup, hurry let's go in and get Lily."  
  
Kim kept quiet momentarily as the flew through the damaged window and beside Lily, whose eyes were closed, and tears were trickling down her face.  
  
"Lils, shhh.it's okay, we're here." Kim comforted Lily, who had cuts and bruises on her face and her robes were torn.  
  
Lily opened her eyes to see two midgets resembling Kim and Becky standing on top of her, almost screamed, but since she was stunned, Kim and Becky were spared.  
  
Kim, using the wand with some difficulty, managed to undo the hex, and Lily sat up, still in shock at the night's activities.  
  
"Later we'll explain, now let's go. Wait, not let's take a look at your attacker first," Kim spat out the last part and they made their way over to where the attacker was lying.  
  
"Undo the hood," Becky urged, while Lily simply collapsed back against the stone wall and lay there sobbing quietly.  
  
Becky undid the hood and gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
It was someone they thought it would never be.  
  
It was.  
  
DUM DUM DUM DUM..hahahaahahaha..evil laughter. 


	10. Midnight Rescue and elongated teeth

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize from the HP books belong to me, dun sue please.  
  
Chapter 10: The Ball Part I  
  
Lily just collapsed in the corner, breathing heavily, as the two midgets toddled over to where the stunned body was lying. They noticed that the attacker was quite tall, about the size of Sirius.  
  
Could it be? Becky thought, but quickly dismissed the thought. Kim had pulled back the hood, rather roughly and when she saw who it was she gasped, it was.REMUS! Kim immediately dropped the hood back over his face, and stared at Becky. Becky put her hand over her mouth, no Remus wouldn't do something like that, would he?  
  
"REMUS?" Kim screamed, "REMUS? IT CAN'T BE REMUS?" Lily just sat on the floor, sniffling and nodding her head. Remus didn't look quite normal though, his usually tanned face was ashen white and his sandy hair wasn't so dark. But, it was dark outside, and he was wearing a hood, so you could never be sure.  
  
"REMUS?" Kim just numbly shouted again, before lowering her volume, "No it just can't be, not Remus."  
  
Remus was lying unconscious on the stone floor, apparently when he was hexed he fell back and hit his head.  
  
A/N: AHAHAHAHAAH! IT'S REMUS! WHOEVER THOUGHT THAT REMUS? HMMMM..MAYBE IT'S NOT? HMMMMMM? PERHAPS IT'S NOT..HAHA Sorry, I just had to say that.  
  
"Remus, why?" Kim asked softly, and she gently touched his hair, it was softer than usual, and his skin was getting paler and paler, "HE'S BLEEDING!" Kim yelled, for perhaps the 10th time that night.  
  
Remus's head was bleeding, and dark red blood flowed from it, onto Kim's hand. "We have to get him to the Infirmary," Announced Kim, "Criminal or not."  
  
"Lily, make us big and we'll carry him there." Ordered Kim to Lily who had calmed down. Lily reached out and grabbed the wand which Remus had clasped in his hands. After some prying, she managed to take her wand and change Kim and Becky back to their usual size. Becky was leaning against the wall in shock, and when she grew bigger, her head hit against a ledge, and immediately the wall behind her opened, revealing a door.  
  
"AHHH!" She screamed, after all, it had been quite a night and walls falling away behind you weren't that usual, even in Hogwarts.  
  
"A door?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Seems like it, but we can go look at that later, we need to carry Remus there," Kim said, but spat out the word Remus, which caused Lily to give her a look.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when Kim is actually dissing her dear Remmy," Lily teased, but Kim snapped back, "This isn't Remus."  
  
"Isn't LIKE Remus you mean, this is quite plainly Remus." Lily retorted, and Kim hooded Remus with a, "can't stand to see his face."  
  
The three of them walked in silence, an angel, a devil and a vampire roaming the halls, freaky.  
  
"Well after we deposit he who can't be named, can we go back to the tower to look at that weird door thing?" Asked Becky, as she absent-mindedly felt her teeth out of nervousness.  
  
"SHIT! MY TEETH!" Becky exclaimed, "Lily I needed you to give me fangs, but you weren't there, so I tried it out and WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" She screeched, as little pink gums emerged from her mouth.  
  
"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T USE ENGORGIO WAITUS!" Lily shrieked, as she dragged Becky to the infirmary, all traces of nervousness and hurt gone with the wind. They hurried along, Lily and Kim carrying Remus while Becky was feeling her teeth, freaking out of course.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?"  
  
"THAT ENLARGES THE WHOLE MOUTH1 AFTER SOME TIME! DON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION IN CHARMS!"  
  
"DUH NO!"  
  
"WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP YELILNG!" Screamed Kim, and was rewarded with silence.  
  
"Let's all hurry to that damned infirmary and sort this whole mess out. Becky stop waving your arms around and whining, that won't shrink your teeth, I really hope you know that." Kim reasoned, and Becky, scowling with her enormous gums and teeth and tongue, helped carry Remus as they hurried along, in peaceful silence.  
  
Soon, they found themselves outside the Infirmary, with Madame Pomfrey, the nurse who everyone swore was unageable.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, and Kim made up a story about finding this boy in his cloak on their way to the ball, as she knew Lily wouldn't like her blabbing the real story. Becky just gestured wildly to her extraordinary features and the nurse tutted, before setting it right with a simple "reducio!" spell.  
  
"Let's go to the ball," Suggested Lily, wanting to get away from everything and just have a good time, hopefully get drunk.  
  
"You're sure you're okay Lils?" Asked Kim, getting all motherly.  
  
"I'm okay, don't worry. What happened to your dates?" Lily asked, noticing that Kim and Becky must have ditched them.  
  
"We ditched them," Kim said matter of factly, "I'm so gonna try to avoid them at the Ball. Let's go back to the dorm, get ourselves all pretty, oh I mean prettier, and then go to the Ball and woo the whole male population minus the dates from hell."  
  
"I second that." Becky supported, and the three girls, making snide remarks about Royston and Ivan, made their way back to the dormitory, and soon, the sad events of that night seemed to have vanished from their memories.  
  
"Lily, help me get my teeth right, and don't you dare sabotage me." Becky pleaded, with a warning at the end.  
  
"Sure sure, but dammit I was just about to swell your tongue again." Lily agreed, and in a flash, Becky had good "vamp" teeth.  
  
"Girls are you ready?" Kim asked, and when everyone was ready, well everyone consists of only three but nevermind, they trooped down to the Ballroom, Kim and Becky making sure that they avoided Royston and Ivan.  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
"James my boy, where were you?" Sirius asked, as he glanced out of the window, admiring the full moon.  
  
"Chasing Lily, but she hates me."  
  
"Duh, she always has, no offense mate."  
  
James groaned when he realized that Sirius didn't know about the letters, and was positive that when he found out, James would have to run far far away from him.  
  
"Never mind, let's just go to the ball." Sirius suggested when he saw James face so sour and black. James shook his head and said that he wanted to just stay in the room, leading Sirius to give him a suggestive look, hinting that perhaps James had fallen hard for Lily.  
  
James just ignored him, he didn't' want to think about Lily, he just wanted to lie back and think about how his life was hell.  
  
Sirius merely shrugged and said, "suit yourself" before leaving the room, leaving behind a downcast James who had thoughts of a certain redhead. 


	11. Continuation

Disclaimer: Nothing you people recognize from the HP books belong to lil ol me, dun sue please and go read tnt's stories, they rock. Period. No smart comments Ter.IF you are reading this that is, which you better be. Okay, on with the show. Oh yes, and like some other fanfic writers, I'm going to use modern music in my fanfiction, please bear with that.  
  
Chapter 11: Continuation  
  
"James is sunk, do you know that?" Sirius asked, as he walked along the corridor beside the three stunning ladies who had all returned to their normal sizes and were all clad in appropriate costumes.  
  
"Yup, he should be, after what he did to Lils." Becky scowled darkly, Lily had informed Kim and her about what had happened, and they were keen on smashing James to pulp if they ever did come across him.  
  
"What did he do?" Sirius asked, feeling rather puzzled, he knew that James usually picked on Lily, but never to the extent that even Becky and Kim were so infuriated.  
  
"You mean the weasel didn't even tell you?" Kim growled, and Sirius could see her knuckles turn white, as they grabbed her pitchfork.  
  
"Er no?" Sirius tried, careful to stay away from her as he had no wish to be speared by a pitchfork before the Halloween ball.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ER NO? I'M GOING TO SMASH HIM TO PULP!" Becky yelled, ever the emotional one. Sirius shrank back into a corner, that girl was scary, yet spunky was his thing, he pondered, careful to stay away from Becky's teeth. Girls these days, so dangerous, he thought mournfully to himself.  
  
"I mean no. James never said anything, he just came in saying Lily hates me and.." Sirius started, but was cut off by Kim roaring, "HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY SORRY!"  
  
"Kind of a late reaction eh Kim?" Becky realized, raising an eyebrow which could rival James's.  
  
"Well he did apologize," Lily soothed, but Kim threw aside her friend's hand, "LET ME AT HIM! WHERE IS THAT PIECE OF!"  
  
"Potter," Sirius finished, not too keen on hearing his best friend being dissed, but that was a bad move, very bad move.  
  
"I JOLLY WELL SAY WHAT I WANT TO SAY! IF I WANT TO SAY SHIT I SAY SHIT IF I WANT TO SAY POTTER I SAY POTTER, IF I WANT TO SAY FUCK I SAY FUCK SO DAMN EVERYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!" Kim screeched, turning on Sirius and prodding him with her pitchfork. Lily and Becky just looked on, feeling rather amused. Usually Kim was the cool headed one who did get rather hot- headed at times, but it was usually over in a sec.  
  
Sirius decided to just look apologetic, and that was probably the only thing you could do when face to face with an irate devil armed with a pitchfork.  
  
"POTTER? OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Kim shrieked, still on her adrenaline run. James made no appearance. "I'll kill him later, now I seriously need to go to the ball, drink my ass off and whack anyone who reminds me of James or the dates from hell."  
  
Sirius didn't even dare ask, and meekly followed the girls to the great hall.  
  
"SIRI DARLING! MY LOVELY HUGGIE BEAR!" Lolita Erin cooed, upon seeing Sirius's head over the crowd, as Sirius was rather tall, to put it lightly.  
  
"HIDE ME!" Sirius squealed, much to the amusement of Lily and Becky, Kim had gone off, muttering something about drinks.  
  
"Where?" Lily reasoned, but she did try to push Sirius behind the doors, and unfortunately into a couple who were passionately making out. After apologizing profusely and sending Becky and Lily ferocious glares to silence their giggles he strode out of the great hall, with Lolita hot on her heels.  
  
"What is that slut trying to do?" Hissed Olive and Amber, the twins who were also avid Sirius fans.  
  
"BECKY!" A voice which belonged to none other than either Royston Chang or Ivan Prose, Becky couldn't' be bothered to tell the difference as she swam against the crowd and to the drink place, hoping to lose the person who owned the voice.  
  
Lily sighed and shook her head, before heading to the music to dedicate a song to her friends, after all they went through just to look for her. Okay, maybe it was also to escape their dates, but the fact that Becky conquered her fear of heights just to go to the Astronomy tower did touch her.  
  
"Snape! MUSIC BY RAMBRANTS! I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU! MAKE IT QUICK!" Lily called to Sonia Snape, Severus's twin sister, who was in charge of music. She was from Ravenclaw and was well versed in both muggle and wizard music, therefore making her the perfect DJ.  
  
"GOT IT LILS! TO WHOM?" Sonia called back, she and Lily were on pleasant terms, and they were shouting above the noise of the crowd.  
  
"BECKY AND KIM! TELL THEM THANKS FOR BEING THE BEST FRIENDS ANY GAL COULD WANT!"  
  
"GOT IT!"  
  
"YOU ROCK!" Lily screamed over the crowd before going off to dance with a handsome troll, or a somewhat handsome troll, as trolls could only be THAT good looking.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Kim had gone into the crowd, making her way to the drink table. She felt so confused, and was planning to drink the punch till she got high. Hopefully somebody had remembered to spike the punch, usually the Marauders did it, but seeing that Sirius was probably somewhere else, James was nowhere to be found, and Remus, well Kim didn't' know what to think of Remus at that moment. She had always found him sweet, kind and loving, the more sensitive of the Marauders. Apparently, she was wrong. She smiled bitterly to herself, as she looked for a cup.  
  
"Kimberly?" A soft voice called, and Kimberly turned around, still reaching for a cup. She came eye to eye with Eric, a sixth year boy from Hufflepuff. She really wasn't in the mood to dance, and prayed that Eric wasn't going to ask that.  
  
"Yes Eric?" She asked, unable to inject any joy into her voice. She felt so dead and lifeless, and she had no idea why.  
  
" You dropped your pitchfork." Eric responded, handing the red pitchfork to Kim, rather scared at the tone of the beater's voice.  
  
"Oh, thanks." She flashed Eric a smile before grabbing a cup and putting the pitchfork under her arm, poured some punch.  
  
"Is it spiked?" She asked Eric, who had also taken a cup and was getting ready to pour some.  
  
"Nope, the prefects kept a good lookout this time." He swelled with pride, as he was one of the prefects who kept watch on the punch bowl. "No one even came close."  
  
"Damn." Kim cursed, and ignoring the look of confusion on Eric's face, walked away, looking for Sirius, hoping that he had some alcohol. She drank the punch as she walked along, and tasted the faint taste of alcohol.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she saw Peter standing by the table, a grin on his face.  
  
"Damn, I'm going to die. Peter probably doesn't even know how to spike." Groaned Kim, but drained the cup anyway, and threw it away into a magical bin which automatically banished all the rubbish.  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
"Is the punch spiked?" Becky asked Peter, and Peter nodded inconspicuously, for once. (Die rat, that's the only cool thing I'm letting you do)  
  
"Cool." Becky poured some punch into her cup and wandered off, while Eric stood there, feeling rather tipsy, as he rarely drank, not like the Marauders and the girls.  
  
Becky finished her drink and decided to go look for Sirius, she did not know why, but she always felt happy when with him.  
  
"A SONG DEDICATION BY LILY EVANS FROM GRYFFINDOR, GOING OUT TO KIM AND BECKY, SAYING THANKS FOR BEING GREAT FRIENDS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, SORRY LILS, CANT' REMEMBER!" A voice boomed over the noise, and "I'll be there for you" started playing over the noise of the crowd, much to the delight of a few students who were familiar with muggle music. Kim and Becky both grinned, this was their theme song.  
  
"You go Lils," Kim quietly said to herself, as she walked along, and somewhere else in the Great Hall, Becky was thinking the very same thing. 


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Ball Continued.  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing as I put all the time..thanks to all the kind reviewers (  
  
The Ball Continued.  
  
James was lying supine on his bed, and his eyes were full of sorrow. If only Lily gave him a chance to explain, but she wouldn't, it just wasn't like her to give people chances was it?  
  
He thought angrily, and then reasoned with himself that what he had done to Lily wasn't that forgivable, and Lily and him had never been that great friends to start off were they? The more he thought, the more he felt that Lily shouldn't forgive him. Lousy, arrogant player with no feelings, he thought, referring to himself, and one who plays with others feelings for the hell of it.  
  
However, James knew that just sitting there on the bed would not help matters, and decided to go to the ball, maybe go find a girl and snog her, pretending that it was Lily, and then he realized that what he had just thought of was the very thing that he despised himself for, how he toyed with girls' feelings. He felt guilty was about 2 seconds, but then his fourth year hormones came back and he tossed his conscience aside, and went out of the room.  
  
Perhaps I should go to the Astronomy Tower first, he thought, maybe he could see Lily there? The thought of Lily was just too enticing, and he decided to do that. As he slipped out of the room, he heard his name being shouted out. "POTTER!" Was that Kim or Becky, he wondered, but then found that he couldn't care less. He heard Lily's voice, the sweet sound and felt downcast once more. Damn mood swings, he swore, I feel like I'm pregnant, he muttered, but then quickly dismissed that thought, that sick thought.  
  
James walked out to the common room, just in time to see Sirius, Becky, Kim and Lily leaving, all talking animatedly, and sighed resignedly before creeping out after them. He felt that just as long as he got to see Lily, everything should be quite okay, and so had this crazy idea to shadow her. He knew that if Lily knew that James was there, she would shake him off, and he couldn't bear that thought. Sounds like the scenario for the letters, he thought with a bitter laugh, which no one but himself heard.  
  
He saw them enter the Great Hall and decided to linger outside, until he was sure that they had disappeared into the crowd before he entered the Hall. After about 5 minutes, he saw Sirius slip out, very red in the face and looking flustered. James wasn't sure whether he should approach Sirius, what if Becky and Kim had told him about the Lily letters? Won't he die in about six seconds flat, not counting the time Sirius would take to yell at him. As he was pondering what move to make next, Sirius grabbed him by his shoulders.  
  
"JAMES! HIDE ME! HIDE ME! LOLLY OR SOMETHING IS AFTER ME!" He shrieked, almost sobbing into his shoulder, much to James's surprise.  
  
"Nice to see you too Paddy," He greeted, and tried to shake Sirius, so that he would stop sobbing so girlishly into his new tuxedo.  
  
"JUST SHOVE ME SOMEWHERE! JUST GET HER AWAY!" Sirius yelled, pushing James aside and deciding to make a quick dash to some dark remote corner of the school, where Lolita could never find him.  
  
"WHERE'S THAT MAP WHEN YOU NEED IT?" Sirius screeched, flapping his arms, looking very much like a penguin, a very panicky penguin, may I add. Sirius lunged forward at the portrait of a Knight who was eating some pumpkin pie. The portrait opened, and Sirius fell into the darkness, which was actually a stairway, the one they used to escape Filch.  
  
"NO SIRIUS NOT THERE!" James shouted, and charging at the portrait, tumbled in, grabbed the air and finally managed to find Sirius.  
  
"GET OFF MY FOOT!"  
  
"GO OUT PADFOOT! PETER KEEPS THE DUNGBOMBS AND FIREWORKS HERE!"  
  
"WHY HERE?!"  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?"  
  
"GET OFF MY FOOT!"  
  
"I'M OFF!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"Oh shit..who is it then?" Sirius whispered, and when his eyes got accustomed to the dark, he discovered that a crate of fireworks was positioned precariously on him.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
"Pious faeces!"  
  
"Shut up!" Sirius yelled, but was careful not to move, "This crate is heavy!"  
  
"I'll be leaving now." James taunted, making a move to leave, but Sirius grabbed at him, missing as Sirius was held down by the crate.  
  
Sirius groped for his wand and upon finding it, pointed it at James, but James was too quick, in a flash he was out of the portrait.  
  
"Damn, now I have to use energy to perform the charm." Sirius groaned, and with a handy levitating spell, the crate was five feet in the air, and Sirius was out of the portrait before you could say, "Lazy bum" 


	13. Introducing the potion

Chapter 14: The Ball Continued.  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing as I put all the time..thanks to all the kind reviewers ( Sorry for the long wait. No cliffy, or at least I don't think so.  
  
The Ball Continued.  
  
Sirius decided to make a beeline to the drink table, to check whether Peter had carried out the spiking potion plan correctly. Peter had begged to do it, so Sirius had grudgingly let him, after much persuasion from James and Remus. He saw Peter standing there, assumed the job was done from the wink that Peter gave Sirius. He got a cup, filled it, and drank it, as all the rushing about had gotten him rather thirsty.  
  
He thought the punch tasted a bit funny, Peter had probably put too much alcohol, he groaned, the stupid rat had done even the simplest thing wrong, but as he caught sight of a pretty brunette walking past, he decided to be merciful.  
  
As he ambled along, he accidentally bumped into Becky, who had just finished her punch. Becky toppled onto the floor and Sirius immediately bent down to help her up, and with a mischievous grin, slipped some slime which he got from Zonkos and kept with him all the time onto her hair.  
  
"Sorry about that." Becky stammered, for some strange reason she felt very high just being next to him.  
  
"No problem milady," Sirius bowed, helped her up and went his way to the brunette. He didn't really find Becky attractive anymore, he was more keen on brunettes, not blondes. Hmm..maybe Kim? Black hair.exotic. He licked his lips and walked to where he thought Kim might have been.  
  
"I can't believe Sirius bumped into me!" Becky squealed to herself, and hurried off, hoping to find Lily or Kim to share her joy with. Sirius had even looked at her with that mischievous suggestive look, did he like her back? She didn't' even notice the snickers she received as she made her way about, looking for either Lily or Kim. Neither did she notice that her hair was slowly turning into tiny slugs, tiny golden slugs, and that her hair was slowly slipping off her head, forming a trail behind her.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
James made his way to the drink table (they all loved going there apparently, okay shutting up..) and saw Pete there smiling like an idiot. "Did you spike the punch?" He asked, rather wearily, and Peter nodded happily.  
  
"But there wasn't enough of the alcohol so I added in the red potion that was on the shelf, because it is red just like punch, am I smart or what?" Peter boasted, and James immediately dropped the cup that he was holding, choking out the punch.  
  
"THE PERSONALITY REVERSAL POTION?" James roared, in a high state of panic.  
  
"Well.it had P, P for Punch right?" Peter explained stupidly, feeling rather confused.  
  
"NO! EMPTY THE PUNCHBOWL! EMPTY IT!"  
  
"NO! YOU PEOPLE ARE ALWAYS PUSHING ME AROUND! I'M NOT TAKING IT ANYMORE!" The effect of the punch had kicked in for the usually mild mannered Peter and he was now livid.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WHERE'S THE ANTIDOTE!"  
  
"DON'T YELL AT ME! I DON'T' LIKE IT!"  
  
James just threw up his hands in the air and dashed off, he could already feel it coming over him. Damn that potion, it always had worked very fast on people with strong characters, and especially for boys, as the Marauders had concocted it for Lucius and Snape.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT POTTER! RUN AWAY!" Peter yelled, helping himself to more punch, happy with the effects of his voice. Needless to say, he steadily got more and more aggressive, pushing many people away from the punch bowl, and getting into many fights. However, rage was with him, and all the years of feelings of being suppressed managed to make him a winner, and it also earned him a black eye.  
  
James dashed off, as fast as he could, heading for the portrait of the knight who was now drinking pumpkin juice. It swung aside immediately. The knight recognized any of the marauders, even Peter, and always let them in, as he knew that the precious few seconds they might use telling him the password could cost them a detention. Well, in the case of Sirius, Sirius did love getting detentions, but the knight never was too bright, and one command, "just open when you see us" was enough for his brain. In fact, his stupidity could only rival Peter's and that's saying something.  
  
James could feel himself having a certain hate towards Lily, a deep intense hate and hastily suppressed it, where was that antidote? He ran his fingers thought his hair as he searched for it, finally finding it on a shelf. He grabbed it and also saw the bottle with P on it, P for personality reversal potion. The bottle was empty, and he growled, knowing that the effects of that potion was hard to reverse. The marauders themselves had concocted, and made sure it was "extra strong" for their friends of yore, the Slytherins.  
  
"DAMN that Peter." He snarled, the aggressive nature kicking in too. James was always rather peaceful, despite all the pranks he pulled on people, he never intentionally hurt people, even the Slytherins. In that way, he differed from Sirius, who had the tendency to act on impulse, and little did they know, that would get them into trouble soon.  
  
He quickly drank a few drops of the antidote, Remus had forced them to make the remedy, just in case something unthinkable happened. James and Sirius had scoffed, calling Remus a worrywart, but now he was thanking his lucky stars. They had made the antidote as strong as the potion, so with a few drops, James felt himself return to normal. Well as normal as a wizard could be.  
  
"Poor Remus," James sighed, he looked out the window from the secret room and saw the full moon, "Remus must be having a hell of a time in the shack."  
  
As he said that, he slipped out of the room, ready with his wand and armed with the bottle of antidote to pour into the punch bowl, hopefully he would be able to cure everybody who had had the effects of the potion. Well, even if he couldn't' the effects wore off after 2 hours, so it would not be too bad. He corrected himself as he strode into the Great Hall, hopefully it would not be too bad. He could already see couples fighting and he could see a crowd of people near the drink station, no doubt Peter was creating some trouble.  
  
"If only Remus were here, why did you have to go to the Shack TONIGHT?" James muttered, as he got ready to be beaten up by the now ferocious Peter.  
  
AHAHAHHAAHAHAH.SEE? IT'S NOT REMUS! REMUS IS IN THE SHACK! OR IS HE... 


	14. Litlte by Little actually the title has ...

Chapter 15: Little by Little  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you people float my boat! Haha.sorry yes I'm high.and this chapter was kind of inspired by the song by Oasis, Little by Little, and yes that song does rock.  
  
Chapter 15: Little by Little  
  
We the people fight for our existence  
  
We don't claim to be perfect but we're free  
  
We dream our dreams alone with no resistance  
  
Faded like the stars we wish to be  
  
Y'know I didn't mean... what I just said  
  
But my God woke up on the wrong side of His bed  
  
And it just don't matter now  
  
Little by little we gave you everything you ever dreamed of  
  
As little by little the wheels of your life have slowly fallen off  
  
Little by little you have to live it all in all your life  
  
And all the time I just ask myself why are you really here?  
  
True perfection has to be imperfect  
  
I know that that sounds foolish but it's true  
  
The day has come and now you'll have to accept  
  
The life inside your head we gave to you  
  
Doesn't really make sense right? That's why I love it so much. Okay I'll keep quiet now.  
  
"IT'S THE REVERSAL POTION!" James managed to choke out, as he was so angry that he could hardly speak. Immediately people began to try spitting out whatever punch that was left from their mouths.  
  
"EEEEH! SIRIUS WAS SO LIKE HOT!" Becky squealed, the potion evidently taking a toll on her. She managed to keep quiet for a while, with a rather constipated look on her face, before she burst out again into very bimbotic giggles, ranging from laughing about the colour of make-up to how the sun was just so "cute".  
  
"I LIKE SO TOTALLY AGREE!" Kim squeaked, now a timid nature was kicking in for our usually boisterous Kim and she gently tugged on Becky's sleeve whispering, "My hair is horrid, what if like the guys see me?"  
  
"That would totally suck, I mean like totally!" Becky sympathized, and then they both broke out into a fit of extremely annoying giggles before clamping their hands over their mouths.  
  
"L..ladies, I was er just er dropping?" Sirius stuttered and the girls he was talking too almost fainted on the floor. Sirius Black, THE Sirius Black was stuttering? That must mean he really liked them, but then our usually suave and relatively sophisticated women's men suddenly sniffled onto his sleeve.  
  
"Could we please engage in conversation, I just saw this fascinating robot show, and you know the plugs and wires involved was simply brimming with suppressed intellect don't you think old bean?" That had to be the most shocking statement coming from Crabbe, Ethan Crabbe. He was standing around, a cup of punch held elegantly to his lips and his hair combed back neatly. ]  
  
He was conversing with Goyle who had the IQ of a chipped cup and Goyle, who was probably full to the brim with punch was replying, "Well yes old fruit, but I rather prefer the eloquent content of that speech made by Winston Churchill, however I did feel it lacked a tad of what's the word, depth?"  
  
"Yes, his frivolity did amaze me, I much prefer the works of Socrates" Crabbe remarked, taking another sip of punch. All of this was very shocking for Lily, who had just finished dancing with a troll. She had first seen Becky dashing about like a headless chicken, squealing about how her make up was "so last year" and now she saw the perfect cast members for "dumb and dumber" conversing like old educated Englishmen.  
  
"What the hell?!" She murmured, as she saw Sirius sniveling away on a girl's shoulder about how his cat died a few months ago. Needless to say, the girl wasn't sure whether to be delighted or disgusted, and she did a good job of managing to have both expressions etched on her face while her friends looked on uncertainly.  
  
"Lily dah-ling! How come your clothes are so untrendy? This is simply horrific! We so have to go shopping one of these days sweets!" Kim strutted over to Lily, and she was evidently fighting the potion by the look on her face.  
  
"PERSONALITY REVERSAL POTION!" Becky managed to yell out before lapsing into her bimbo state, "EEEEEEH! MY DRESS IS LIKE SO RUINED!" Apparently, there was a splotch of dirt on the hem of the dress, and Becky was almost in tears over this, much to Lily's amusement.  
  
Lily fought back the urge to laugh her ass off and walked quickly to where James was, as all the commotion seemed to be coming from there.  
  
"SOCK PETE! SOCK PETE!" Elisa Bones, a usually soft spoken girl who had frizzy brown hair was yelling, punching her fists at the air.  
  
"PETER GET OFF ME! I NEED TO GET TO THE POTION!" James was yelling, and Lily saw James fighting Peter, who was bashing him up. Peter seemed unstoppable as he pummeled James, who was too kind hearted to really hit back. James was concentrating on putting the remedy into the punch, and dodging Peter's hits to really observe his surroundings, so he did not notice when a weeping Sirius came crashing into him.  
  
"JAMESIE! SHE JUST DIED! BUBBLES JUST DIED! I SAW IT! SHE JUST!" Sirius sobbed uncontrollably onto James's back, and then walked into Peter, with arms right open.  
  
"PETIE HONEY! YOU KNOW..SNIFF.THE ROBE..SNIFF.IT TORE.SNIFF..ALL MY FAULT.BOOOO HOOOO HOOOO!" Sirius was always a rather strong person, so he managed to keep Peter controlled as he hugged Peter and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"GET OFF ME SIRIUS!" Peter roared, trying to throw the enormous Sirius off him, needless to say he failed.  
  
"EVERYONE HATES ME! BUT I ATE ME PEAS! MUMMY SAID THAT PEAS WERE GOOD! BUT SHE LIED! BOOOOOOOO HOOO HOOOO.." Sirius wailed, now collapsing onto the ground, almost dissolving into a puddle of tears.  
  
James had bolted to the punch and he had emptied almost all of the contents of the antidote into the punch bowl, before grabbing Peter from Sirius and holding his nose, (Peter's nose not Sirius's or his own nose) he poured the liquid down Peter's throat, and Peter yelled in agony as the burning sensation caused him to shake.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Peter growled, as the pain sent him to the ground, James had given him a lot of the liquid, and it was rather painful, but you could never tell as Peter was always a rather weak person, and was liable to grumble and fuss and he never had a high threshold of pain. James howled in pain, before Peter collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. James held his eye and turned around, but very soon he found that he could not see anything with that eye, and in his panic, knocked into a table and fell onto the ground. The antidote was almost all gone, as James had spilt quite a bit on the ground.  
  
As quick as grease lightning, Lily picked up the antidote, pocketed it and then without any hesitation, knelt down beside James.  
  
"James..shhh..it's me." Lily very gently cooed, feeling strangely antagonized as she saw James in so much pain.  
  
"Lily," James managed to gulp, "I can't see.." James felt hot tears running down his face and winced in pain, as his eye was smarting.  
  
"Shh..it's okay, everything's going to be fine." Lily helped James to his feet, but before Lily could bring him to the Infirmary Sirius grabbed hold of Lily's leg, and Lily fell to the ground.  
  
"SIRIUS! GET OFF ME!" Lily yelped, as Sirius began to bawl loudly, this time about some candy or something weird like that.  
  
Lily surveyed the damage Peter had done, and part of her felt like laughing and the other half like crying. People were fighting, and a few of the more senseless girls were now acting like intellectuals, all clustered in groups, talking about literature and divination. The more intellectually advantaged girls were also clustered together, giggling about boys and discussing clothing. Boys were beating each other up, and there were a few shy boys forming a congo line and singing and dancing on the stage, of course they were terribly off key.  
  
Boys who were usually outgoing like Sirius were now cowering in corners, and a few Slytherins were being bullied by a couple of hufflepuff third years.  
  
"PUREBLOOD! YOU'RE JUST A PUREBLOOD! HOW COMMON!" A Hufflepuff boy was pushing a Slytherin into the wall and was also yelling obscenities at him, and the sixth year Slytherin boy was almost reduced to tears.  
  
"James?" Lily called out, as she managed to extricate herself from Sirius's grasp. "JAMES?!" Lily looked around for the raven haired boy but at the spot where he had been, Lily saw nobody. 


	15. Unraveled

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm posting two chapters at about the same time, cool eh? This is a cool fight chapter, okay maybe my cool is ur ultra lame, but still.  
  
Chapter 15: Unraveled  
  
"James?" Lily called again, her beautiful emerald eyes darting around the room, searching almost frantically for any signs of the messy haired boy.  
  
"JAMES?!" Lily almost screamed, something in her was screaming that something was wrong. She began to panic and she could feel the sweat trickling down her forehead and immediately wiped it away. She could feel her wings coming off, but she couldn't' care less as she began to run, she didn't' know where, but she had to look for James.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"Lily?" James almost whispered, and he groped around, "LILY!" He screamed, he was very scared. He couldn't see anything, and he was slowly losing feeling. Peter was very strong, and little did James know that he was bleeding very badly, both externally and internally.  
  
"JAMES!" He heard someone calling his name, it was Lily's voice.  
  
"LILY!" He yelled out, bumping into people as he walked along, he just needed to get close to the voice, and then everything will be all right.  
  
"JAMES!" This time the voice came more frantically, and James, relying on his awesome quidditch skills made his way towards the voice, avoiding the fighting couples. One of the couples were cursing each other, and one curse, the laughing curse, hit James. James couldn't' stop laughing, he doubled up, with pain and laughter as he sat on the ground.  
  
"LILY!" He choked out, praying that Lily would come, he needed Lily. The couple was actually made up of two Slytherins, and seeing Gryffindor prey, especially weak prey, they pounced on him.  
  
"Oh look.a marauder.he seems very well humoured. should we add to that?" The girl, who was a fifth year or so, hissed evilly, and she shot the curse at him again. James had broken a rib, and laughing doubled the pain. He recognized the voice of a Slytherin, and was determined not to show his pain. They evidently hadn't taken the potion, as they were as nasty as the plague.  
  
"Lily" He whispered, "I need you."  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"HAVE YOU SEEN JAMES?" coincidentally, Lily had headed off in the exact opposite direction James had, so she did not come across him. Something in her head was telling her that James was in trouble, and she tried to shake off the feeling as she tried in vain to look for James.  
  
"He went THAT way, or was it THAT way?" Becky slurred, she was now drinking punch, but since the antidote was so diluted, there was mixed results. Becky wasn't a bimbo anymore, but she did get rather drunk, or as Becky put it, high.  
  
"Thanks." Lily thanked Becky, not really meaning it, as Becky had not really helped her, but Lily knew better than to act ungrateful to Becky when she was "high" and recovering from a potion.  
  
Lily almost flew off in the other direction, this time getting nearer to James. She heard an antagonized yell which only could belong to James.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"Well, let's see. The mudblood lover seems to be in pain, why not we enhance that?" The boy suggested cruelly, "too bad Lucius and Snape aren't here, they would love to see Potter like this. Did the missus hurt you Potter?"  
  
Suddenly, a pain like no other shot through James. James knew that curse well, he had been the victim of it before. It was definitely a dark curse, it enhanced the pain of what the victim was going through, and also brought back all the bad memories, so images of Lily screaming at him, his parents dying, all shot back into his head.  
  
James yelled for them to stop, but the boy cruelly increased the torture, and then cast a silencing spell around James, and since everyone else was pondering about the mysterious punch, fighting with each other or making out, nobody noticed James Potter, quidditch star, on his knees on the ground, crying out in pain, cries which nobody could hear.  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
Lily couldn't hear anymore cries but that single lone cry was all she needed. She raced towards the yell and saw a couple of Slytherins towering over somebody. She was careful to keep her distance, she knew that Slytherins could be nasty. She decided to rescue whoever they were torturing before continuing her search for James.  
  
Lily masterfully reached for her wand and pointed it at the two Slytherins, aiming to get their wands.  
  
"EXPALLIRAMUS (I know the spelling is so wrong but nvm)!" Shouted Lily , and immediately one of the Slytherins' wand flew towards Lily, and she caught it masterfully.  
  
"Ooooh.the mudblood!" Snarled the boy, his wand was still with him, and he pointed it straight at Lily.  
  
"EXPALLIRAMUS (nope it's not right here either I'm sure)! He screeched, but Lily ducked the curse and grabbed the girl roughly by her shoulders. Using her as a shield, she managed to get the girl petrified by the boy, so she was holding a very stiff girl, and using her to shield herself as she undid the spells binding the victim.  
  
The victim had his head down, and Lily was too busy blocking curses, and tossing a few good ones to notice that the hair was familiar. The boy obviously had no compassion, and did not seem to mind putting the girl through so much torture, just so that perhaps he could get Lily.  
  
The girl was now unconscious, and Lily could distinctly hear dark curses coming from the boys' mouth. She knew that he wouldn't' stop at anything, and taking into consideration that he was a seventh year, he knew many, many curses.  
  
"EXPALLIRAMUS!" Lily yelled again, and this time, the boys' wand flew into her hand. She caught it deftly and then pointed a wand at the boy. However, Lily had underestimated her opponent, and apparently being beaten by a muggle-born, Gryffindor girl added to the Slytherin's rage and he simply reached out, snapping his own wand, and grabbing Lily and his girlfriend's (they are a couple okay?) wand. This caught Lily by surprise, and she faltered for a moment, giving the Slytherin enough time to give her a punch.  
  
Now, Lily never liked being hit, and definitely not by a Slytherin. She whacked him really hard across the face, and her redhead temper kicked in, and she kicked him in the place where the sun don't' shine.  
  
The Slytherin wasn't going to give in though, he grit his teeth and boxed Lily's head. Lily was in a blind rage. She pushed the Slytherin, but it was not very effective. She whacked him on the head, very hard, and then had this urge to poke his eye.  
  
Our Slytherin friend took the wand and yelled any hex that came into his head, and that hex was a dark curse. It caused Lily to become blinded, well temporarily blinded, and putting an angry girl and blindness together was just a bad mix.  
  
Not caring anymore about anything, Lily simply grabbed at where she thought the boy was, and finding that her hand had connected with skin, just scratched. Girls usually have long nails, nicely trimmed and manicured, and Lily was no different. The only difference was that Lily liked biting her nails, so Lily's nails were somewhat uneven, and this proved deadly for the Slytherin.  
  
"YOU BLOODY MOTHER FUCKING IDIOT!" Lily screamed, not bothering to use good language. She knew the curse he had sent her way, and she didn't like underhand curses like that.  
  
She scratched the Slytherin, and then lunged straight at him, knocking him to the ground, as although Lily was petite, when she was kicking and screaming, she was quite heavy. Kicking and pushing out in all directions, she managed to do some damage to the Slytherin.  
  
"GET OFF ME MUDBLOOD!" The Slytherin cursed, and that was probably the phrase that he would regret the most.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A MUDBLOOD YOU EARTH SCUM!" Lily screeched, now at a loss for decent swear words, and just kneeled on the Slytherin, and then bounced up and down. Little did she know that she had lunged onto his body, and her knee coincidentally connected with his ahem, delicate spot.  
  
"ARGH! GET OFF!" He squealed, and Lily actually laughed, before hopping off, and fighting back the urge to spit, shook her hair back. It was only then did she notice that she had got her sight back, before tutting at the Slytherin, "Your curse work never was that hot"  
  
"WOO HOO GOOD ONE EVANS!" Could be heard, and apparently a crowd had formed around the "battle ground".  
  
Lily immediately searched for the person that the Slytherins had been terrorizing and to her horror, lying there in a pool of blood was James.  
  
Should I end here? Hmmm..nah..i'll be nice..  
  
"JAMES! OH MY GOSH!" Lily shrieked, and fell to her knees beside him, and helped him up, but then remembered that she should not move a wounded patient. Suddenly, James coughed out a whole mouthful of blood, and Lily almost screamed. She levitated James and brought him to the Infirmary, faster than you could say, well anything.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Madame Pomfrey asked, before grabbing James relatively gently and putting him onto the bed. She searched for some potion or other in a cabinet, while James lay on the bed, wheezing in pain. The curse was still on him, the one which made all of the bad memories come back, as well as the silencing curse, so Lily thought that he looked so scared because of the pain.  
  
"DRINK THIS!" Madame Pomfrey ordered, but when James made no move, she became very gentle, "James dear, drink this."  
  
James drew one shuddering breath and then reached out to drink it. Lily took the bottle, and very gently poured it down James's throat. James swallowed with much difficulty, before collapsing back onto the pillows, in a deep sleep, while Madame Pomfrey tended to all his battle wounds.  
  
"A fight?" She asked, but then stopped short, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"FINITE INCANTENIUM!" She shouted, and you could see James almost breathe a sigh of relief, and Madame Pomfrey, shook her head sadly.  
  
"I have no idea what curses that poor boy has endured." She sighed, before asking Lily to pass her some muggle bandages which according to her were "perfect for Wizard cuts"  
  
"Very courageous of you to bring in Mr. Snape." Madame Pomfrey commented to Lily, as she bandaged James.  
  
"Huh?" Lily asked, evidently confused.  
  
"That hooded boy you brought in, it was Mr. Snape." Madame Pomfrey explained, and Lily merely nodded numbly, everything clicking into place.  
  
"A Polyjuice Potion." Lily murmured to herself, realizing everything suddenly.  
  
"What was that you said dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked and Lily immediately shook her head, stuttering "Nothing, nothing"  
  
"Keep an eye on Mr. Potter, I think he's okay for now, I am going to go see Mr. Snape." Madame Pomfrey instructed, as she bustled out.  
  
Lily sat down on the bed which was about half a meter away from James and looked at him, he seemed so peaceful. She thought about the events of that night, and felt extremely relieved that it was actually Snape under the polyjuice potion, and not Remus. But where was Remus? Lily thought to herself, she didn't' see him throughout the ball, but he was probably somewhere else. Lily felt considerably happier, and then remember why she was so miserable before going to the tower, James.  
  
Speaking of James, Lily gazed at James, thinking about why she was so angry. He had apologized profusely, and he did look rather cute like that, looking so relaxed against the pillows. That was when she realized that James was breathing very slowly, and with a lot of difficulty.  
  
"MADAME POMFREY!" She screamed, her face turning pale as she saw James heave a final breath, before lying very still.  
  
Ah well, you know about the Remus thing now ( 


	16. Just some pointless weird chapter

A/N: Well I have a few apologies to dish out, so this might take some time. First of all, to the person who said that I shouldn't make comments like "breasts are bigger than the brain" or something, thanks point taken. For anyone who found that way too somber and stuff, really sorry, I'll try to make things happy, just to see did you people like the Crabbe and Goyle posh talk? Okay enough of the babbling.on with the happy chapter..lalalalala..elmo's song!  
  
Chapter 17: Just a Pointless Weird Chapter  
  
"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie World, life in plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair.." Kim sang, twirling her hand with her finger and shaking her hips in a very humorous fashion, before slapping her hand over her mouth causing a few strands of hair to be pulled out.  
  
"Do stop singing that superficial song old fruit, it does get a tad tiring on the nerves."  
  
Crabbe reprimanded as he glided over, doing an impressive impersonation of Professor Binns.  
  
"Say what?" Goyle followed, and the way he was walking was rather queer, but nobody dared comment.  
  
"Say? WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SAYING THE WORD SAY?!" Susan Appleby, a timid Hufflepuff was standing on the table, shouting out the Macarena, before switching to another unknown song.  
  
"I SAID! YEAH BABY YEAH BABY SHAKE IT AROUND, CUZ I HAVE A LITTLE MONEY WHICH IS YET TO BE FOUND. YOU CAN MAKE ME HAPPY BOY, YOU'RE LIKE MY FAVOURITE TOY, I'LL PLAY WITH YOU TILL THE MORNIN.." Susan screeched, shaking her ass like it was on fire, and also taking off her costume, piece by piece.  
  
"SEE NO EVIL!" A Slytherin whimpered, cowering in a corner.  
  
"EVIL? WHERE?! "Sirius shivered, ducking behind Becky, and then grabbing onto the corner of her shirt and bursting into tears.  
  
"There was this evil fuzz monster, which." Sirius gulped, "made dust..booo hoooo hooo.." He sniffled, cuddling closer to Becky.  
  
Becky giggled and pulled Sirius towards her saying, "awww.so sweet." Very un Beckyish, who if she were in her normal state, pushed Sirius away.  
  
"WELL JUST A PUT A FOOT IN AND YOU TAKE A FOOT OUT AND YOU STICK IN EVERYWHERE AND I CAN'T REMEMBE THE WORDS!" Susan continued to holler, she had gotten hold of some liquor after screaming at Sirius for some. Sirius, after dissolving into tears handed it over with shivering fingers.  
  
Susan had passed the alcohol which was charmed to never end around, and almost everyone was almost "piss ass" drunk, except for Crabbe and Goyle who said that they only drank "dry martinis with a pinch a salt." Oh and Sirius too, who with a quivering voice said that his mother had told him drinking was a "no-no".  
  
The only sane people had left the hall, afraid that whatever their friends had was contagious. The only people left were Crabbe, Goyle, Sinistra, Audrey and Susan Appleby, Sirius, Kim, Becky and a few Ravenclaws, all of which were hilariously drunk. Oh yes, there was Peter but he was rendered unconscious by a simple charm, courtesy of Susan who had flared up when Peter had called her a slut.  
  
"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Kim giggled, before throwing an arm around Sirius and giving him a huge kiss on the lips.  
  
"EEEEEK! GIRLSIES HAVE THE COOTIES!" Squealed Sirius as he leapt a foot in the air, and then collapsed onto Kim's shoulder, crying about how the Easter bunny had given him a pink egg once, and how he got teased about it.  
  
"Let's play, hic, I've never!" Becky argued, taking a swig of liquor.  
  
Now, if you were wondering where the teachers were, they had gone off to Hogsmead because there were rumors of an attack at the Three Broomsticks, and they had been alerted. This was before the whole Reversal Potion had kicked in, and the teachers had wanted to end the ball, but Dumbledore had said that there was no need for the ball to be cut short, it was only a rumor anyway. Little did Dumbledore know that this would actually materialize, but even if he knew it would materialize, he probably would have a twinkle in his eye, and then leave the students, knowing that they would not get into too much trouble.  
  
"EEEEEH! YAY! I LOVE I NEVER!" Kim squeaked, and everyone, all drunk of course, except for Crabbe and Goyle, got into a circle. Crabbe and Goyle had decided to participate, as they had decided that "a little frivolity wouldn't' have too much of a disastrous effect, what say you chap?"  
  
So, the group of them sat in a circle, and Kim started, saying, "I've never called anyone a mudblood."  
  
Immediately, Crabbe and Goyle took a swig of wine. Surprising, Sinistra didn't' budge, and she, yes her name was Sarah Sinistra, smiled, saying that she never had said it. Crabbe and Goyle nodded, and the game went on.  
  
"I've never seen Becky in her underwear!" Sirius called out, and Kim took a swig of wine, amidst many cat calls and eyebrow raises. "We share the same toilet for fuck's sake, no need to have a cow over it."  
  
"I'VE NEVER HAD A COW!" Sirius wailed, and immediately Audrey and Susan took a few swigs of wine, saying that they "bloody grew up on a stinking farm".  
  
"I've never fucked a malfoy!" Susan giggled, and Crabbe and Goyle cringed as a sweet pureblood Ravenclaw took a drink, and she had the decency to blush when Sirius cat called.  
  
"I've never been in Slytherin!" The Ravenclaw hiccupped, and the Slytherins all groaned as they drank wine. For some strange reason, Crabbe couldn't take his mouth away from the bottle, and very soon he was drunk, very drunk. Goyle decided to "take a whack at it" and also drank a lot, and both boys became as drunk as Susan and Audrey were.  
  
"I've never fallen in love!" Contributed Goyle, and everyone except the Slytherins drank.  
  
At that point, Kim decided to go get some punch, as she was sick of alcohol. She staggered to the punch bowl and drank straight from the bowl. Suddenly, she felt completely normal, and looked around her.  
  
"What happened to everyone?" She asked Becky, and was stunned when Becky collapsed on her giggling, "They went to LALALAND!"  
  
"BECKY! ARE YOU DRUNK?" She asked, and then added, "Don't answer that" when she smelt Becky's breath.  
  
"Shhh.mommy will hear!" Tittered Becky before putting her face in the punch ball in a dead faint. The antidote also helped a person become "un- drunk" but only if they had consumed a small amount of alcohol. Kim had never really been one for drinking, so she managed to recover, but Becky could drink till the cows which Sirius never had came home so she was still a tad tipsy, but back to her relatively sensible self.  
  
"What the hell?" She asked Kim, when she saw Audrey and Susan trying to seduce Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"That sums everything up most eloquently." Kim commented, and then they decided to leave, not before dragging Sirius into the punch and when he became his self again, they all left the party, and Sirius explained what he thought had happened. They left everyone there, including Peter, as they went to the Infirmary, as Kim felt very sore.  
  
"I think Peter made a mistake and put the personality reversal or something like that potion into the punch. Then I think James wanted to reverse it, but got knocked unconscious, but I did see him leave with Lily, but I'm not even sure what happened, everything became so blurry after the punch. I remember bumping into Becky then after that I don't remember a single thing, how strange? Maybe James didn't' come down." Sirius pondered, and Kim and Becky just groaned, their hangovers suddenly kicking in. You see, the potion just whizzed by the getting drunk part but still left you in the "hangover" phase.  
  
"Where are the teachers?" Becky yawned, and Sirius and Kim shrugged their shoulders, not really caring.  
  
"Where's Lily?" Kim asked, and Sirius said, "I think she probably left with this guy. I thought it might have been James, but I don't think so anymore, well maybe she did?"  
  
"Forget it Sirius. Lily would never leave with James." Becky scoffed, and then Becky proceeded to tell Sirius what James had done to Lily. Becky injected many swear words, as after all, she still was rather high.  
  
"WHAT?! JAMES WAS THE LETTER WRITER! HE PLAYED WITH LILY?" Sirius roared, and then he grabbed his head, "OWWW! I CAN'T THINK! I CAN'T THINK! HANGOVER!"  
  
"Tell me about it." Kim groaned, and they hurried to the Infirmary. 


	17. Really sad chaptersniff

Disclaimer: Nothing here except for some stuff belongs to me, read read read is all I have to say. Thanks to all the reviewers, you people rock. This is an insight into life in Slytherin. A sad chapter, don't read if you are already feeling really sad. I don't expect too many reviews for this chapter. Actually I don't expect any reviews whatsoever ( BUT, do review if you want the next chapter up any time soon.  
  
Chapter 18: Sad Chapter  
  
SNAPE'S POV  
  
Where was I? I asked myself, my eyes hurting quite a bit. I couldn't' remember anything, nothing at all. Suddenly a pain shot through my head and I felt as if I was being drawn back to the past, one I would rather forget.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"SEVERUS! COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Severus's father, Sinither, hollered and an eight year old Snape came bounding down the stairs. He had straight black and bright brown eyes and in all he looked quite adorable, with a little bear in his hands..  
  
"Yes Papa?" He asked, but recoiled when he saw his father's face. He had never seen it like that before, his face was pale and his eyes were almost red, and he had this maniacal glint in them.  
  
"Papa?" He asked timidly, backing up the stairs but his father grabbed him by his collar of his shirt, and drew him up. Severus was now shaking, and his eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"You are the reason why your mother is dead Severus, you are nothing but a bane to my life. I hate you." The father spat, as Severus's mother had died on giving birth to him, but Severus had never received any blame for it, until now.  
  
Severus looked at his father with trembling lips and he choked back a sob, and then managed to whisper, "I didn't mean to."  
  
"MEAN TO? WHO CARES IF YOU MEANT TO YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DESERVE TO DIE! OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" His father roared, and then gave Severus a whack across the face with his hand, and Severus felt the ring which he had given his father for father's day scratch his pale face. He felt the blood trickle down, but before he could react his father had dropped him on the ground and kicked him.  
  
"TAKE YOUR RING! I DON'T' WANT ANY PART OF YOU IN MY HOUSE! LEAVE NOW!" Snape's father yelled, and he threw the ring at Severus. The ring which Severus had spent 1 month saving for. Severus didn't' dare look at his father, and his father kicked him, in the direction of the door.  
  
"I SAID GO! LEAVE NOW! NEVER RETURN!" Severus's father spat at Severus and then picked Severus up and threw him against a wall, and Severus could feel his bones shatter.  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He screamed now, and the bear which he was clutching fell to the floor, and his father picked it up, before tearing it up, that was the bear which his mother had left for him, Severus felt tears trickle down through the pain, and he saw the bear being torn.  
  
"OUT!" His father screeched, before taking Severus and throwing him out into the snow, and then the mauled bear after him.  
  
With a crunch sound, Severus fell onto the snow, and he sat there, gathering his knees to his face and cried, he sobbed there in the cold, his whole body shaking, every movement was pain, but he couldn't' stop himself.  
  
He could hear his father coming, and he ran. He picked up the bear and ran, although it hurt like hell to even move. He didn't' know how far he had run but he finally collapsed with fear and exhaustion, and he could feel his muscles cramp. He saw how battered and bruised his arms were, and he looked at the bear in his hands.  
  
"I'm really sorry mummy." He softly cried, but then his father's words and he wondered if his mother was yelling at him right there and then, and more tears flowed down his small face.  
  
"I love you." He whispered quietly to himself, now curling up into a ball, and rocking slowly, still holding the bear in his bruised hands.  
  
"Why didn't you take me with you?" He sobbed, not looking up, "I want to follow you, I don't want to stay here." He looked up at the stars in the sky, "TAKE ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME TOO!"  
  
His ribs hurt and he was shivering, he felt his bear, and found the stitch which had his name on it, "Severus"  
  
"Why did you give birth to me when you knew you would die?" Little Severus sobbed quietly, "Take me now please mummy, I don't' want to live anymore. I have no where to go, I have nothing to eat. I'm tired and cold. Papa hates me, and I have no where to run to, no one to hug, nobody loves me and I just want to lie here and die, it seems so much cooler here."  
  
It was Christmas Eve, Severus thought, I thought Papa had brought home a present for me. He spread himself out, and he felt the coldness overcome him, and he slowly lost consciousness, but he fainted away with a smile, thinking about what his mother could have been like.  
  
REALITY  
  
Snape opened his eyes slowly, and found himself in the Infirmary, trying to remember what had happened hurt, and he just lay there thinking about nothing, slowly watching little snippets of bitterness in his life pass him by. Like when, James Potter and Sirius Black had fooled him to going to the Whomping Willow and he had nearly died. Dumbledore had informed his father, and Severus had received a long vindictive letter asking why he hadn't just remained there and died, maybe that would have done the world a favour.  
  
Snape had built up a shield around himself, he wasn't going to get hurt anymore. However, he was still human, and the insults spoken so loudly and freely did cut very deep, and he had no real friends. He was all alone by himself, and he found that he just walked around every day, looking for some purpose in life. He really could not care anymore that people were dying outside Hogwarts life, he hoped that he could just die one day, perhaps then he would go somewhere he could be loved.  
  
Slowly a lone tear trickled down his face, and he heard Evans' and Potter's voice ringing out in the silence. He sighed when he realized that nobody could ever care about him in that way, nobody would miss him if he did ever die. He heard Evan yelling about how James was unconscious, and he could feel the concern in her voice. He wondered if he could ever feel for someone like how Evans evidently felt for Potter. That was weird, he thought, Evans hates Potter. Wait no, Potter wrote the letters. Severus never had a social life, except maybe occasionally walking in Lucius's shadow, but that never was fun. So, Severus spent most of his time observing, and he finally found out that Potter was writing love notes to Evans but Evans didn't' know. It all started as a prank he supposed, but slowly Potter began to feel for her.  
  
Snape's POV  
  
Sigh, Gryffindors were so foolish and sensitive, crying over the smallest things. Then what happened? Oh yes, they had an argument? Wait no there was something before that. He had gone into Malfoy's bedroom, and Malfoy was brewing a potion. Malfoy always had his eye on the pureblooded Kimberly from Gryffindor, if that was what she was called. Snape had overheard that Kim liked Remus, or was it that Remus liked Kim? Oh well, he never had any head for gossip.  
  
Malfoy suddenly stunned me, yes that was it. Then what happened? ARGH! I can't remember a single thing, he must have used some sort of neuro binder, damn him.  
  
THIRD PERSON POV  
  
Snape closed his eyes, hoping that maybe he would be able to get some rest, he felt very tired all of a sudden, he suddenly wished he hadn't.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Severus, it was all a joke, get it?" Laughed Rachel Avery, one of the prettiest girls in Slytherin.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for it!" Giggled her best friend, Irene Nott, and they both walked away laughing.  
  
"You thought she actually liked you?" Snickered Lucius, as the second year Severus stood there, stunned. He had a gift in his hands, and in it was "You fell for it" It was Christmas, and he had a steady girlfriend, the fourth year Rachel Avery, but apparently it was a dare. Who could stay with the ugly Severus anyway?  
  
He had given Rachel a beautiful crystal globe as she loved Divination, he had saved since Easter for it, which was when Rachel had asked him out, much to his surprise. The globe was now shattered on the floor, Rachel had dropped it with a sickly sweet, "oops!" She then gave him her present, he opened it hesitantly, something told him something was wrong. It was all a trick, a prank.  
  
Severus had been embarrassed in front of the whole Slytherin house, it was Christmas morning and all Slytherin was there comparing and exchanging presents of dark arts and other stuff.  
  
"How pathetic can you get Snape?" Chortled a seventh year, and the whole house burst into laughter, and Severus fled away into his bedroom, where he found that people had torn his robes and poured paint in his trunk, no doubt a "Gryffindor" prank as the paint was red and gold.  
  
"Die oil head." Was plastered all over his trunk and he just sat on the floor, not able to cry. He just sat there not moving and not saying a single word, for a long long time. He didn't' know how come they hated him so much, maybe it was because Severus hung around Lucius so much, and Malfoy was hated by the "Marauders" But it wasn't fair, he hadn't done anything, and slowly rage overtook him, he was going to block out everyone. Nobody crossed him, he was going to get back at everyone, make them wish that they were never born.  
  
REALITY  
  
Snape woke up suddenly, and he saw Lily standing there, looking at him as though he was the plague.  
  
"Evans." He said coolly and Lily looked at him with something which looked like fear, and Snape looked surprised.  
  
"Get away from me you pervert." Lily hissed, and Snape flinched.  
  
LILY'S POV  
  
Did Snape just flinch? That's not like him, don't tell me Peter gave him some personality reversal potion. Wait a second, Snape's eyes, why are they grey? I thought that his eyes were brown? That sickly shit brown.  
  
"Why are your eyes grey?" I asked hesitantly, and Snape immediately put his hand to his face, stupid git, what did he think he could do?  
  
"Look in the mirror," I suggested, something nagging at the back of my brain. Green eyes, green eyes, OH MY GOD. I KNEW WHAT HAD HAPPENED. Severus was being controlled, by someone with grey eyes, Remus? No, wait Lucius had grey eyes, yes grey cold eyes. Maybe him? But why would he control his best friend? Maybe Severus and him aren't as close as I thought they were, wait did I just call him Severus?  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" Screamed Snape, a tortured scream and I saw him collapse onto the ground, and I saw him get closer towards me, but I could see Snape struggling, not a pretty sight.  
  
"Lily," He choked out, and I could hear the fear and pain in his voice, "Run." 


	18. Healing

Disclaimer: Sniff..so touched..i actually got reviews for that ultimately sad sad chapter..things will cheer up a bit here..haha..love you guys * smothers everyone with kisses * Okay enough with my crazy weirdo acts, on with the show people! Oh yes, it starts out terribly Angsty, but then it does get better so bear with me.  
  
Chapter 19: Healing  
  
Lily had never seen Snape like that, his whole face was contorted and he seemed to be struggling against himself. Could it be Remus? She asked herself, Remus always had hated Snape, but would Remus resort to this?  
  
"Lily! RUN!" Snape's voice came out twisted, and more panicked this time, and Severus began to reach for his own wand, and finally with a pained expression he uttered, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
  
Instantly, Snape fell to the ground, with a clunk sound, as stiff as a board. Lily stood rooted to the ground, amazed and shocked at what had just happened. She could see Snape's eyes, Snape's now grey eyes staring motionlessly at the sky, but she could see the pain and hurt in it, and then she saw his eyes glaze over, and she knew that he had succumbed to whoever had controlled him.  
  
"SEVERUS!" Lily screamed, and dashed to where he was lying, and she could see him twitching, and she could see him shuddering as though he was crying. "SEVERUS WAKE UP!" Lily screamed again, as she shook Snape, not caring that she was probably making a scene.  
  
Slowly, Severus's eyes lost that glazed look, but they were still grey and cold.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" His voice came out controlled and cold, and it had the very distinctive drawl to it.  
  
"Malfoy," Lily hissed, and recoiled slightly, before whispering, "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Simply to get my way little mudblood flower," The voice was eerie and exactly like the one in the tower.  
  
"I wanted to become Remus, and I chose tonight to do it. Unfortunately, I overlooked the fact that Remus is a werewolf." Malfoy's voice now took on a sickly sweet tone, "You mean you didn't know?"  
  
Lily shook her head, "You're just fooling with my mind Malfoy, just shit off and leave Severus alone, he doesn't deserve this."  
  
"I chose Snape to be my scapegoat, useless tag along he is. Anyway, he changed into Remus for me, most willingly," At this point, Severus's face began to smirk, and Lily grimaced, "Severus, what has he done to you?" She gently said, stroking Snape's face," what has he done to you?"  
  
"Don't' touch me mudblood." The voice came out amused and bitter at the same time. "Well, then Snape had to morph into a werewolf too didn't he, but since his body wasn't built for that, he just altered a little bit, a little torture won't kill the son of a mudblood."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Lily hissed, feeling nothing but contempt for Malfoy and pity for Snape.  
  
"I want the pureblood, if you let her come to me, I'll set Severus free." Malfoy gave the deal without a trace of feeling, and Lily knew who he was referring to.  
  
"Kim won't look at shit like you." She responded coolly but immediately regretted it when Severus let out a scream of terror, as Lily saw him bleed from within, and she heard Malfoy's voice, "The pureblood please."  
  
"DON'T LILY! DON'T GIVE IN TO HIM!" Lily heard Severus's voice, it was quick and raspy, and Lily flinched when she saw blood trickling out of his mouth.  
  
"I'LL GIVE YOU KIM I'LL GIVE YOU KIM JUST STOP!" Lily screamed and suddenly Severus just lay there limp, bleeding, but his eyes were brown.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" Lily gasped, while rushing to Snape and gently touching his hand, found that it was cold and clammy. Madame Pomfrey rushed in and immediately began to tend to Severus, not noticing Lily slip out, to look for Kim.  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
"Here we are." Kim groaned, and very soon all of them, suffering from the after affects of Personality Reversal Potion, trudged into the Infirmary.  
  
First of all, they heard Lily calling for Madame Pomfrey, and assumed it was because of James. They were shocked when they saw Lily hurry out, tears streaming out of her eyes and down her cheeks.  
  
"In here." She whispered and Sirius, Kim and Becky all ducked into James's cubicle. They saw James breathing easily and looked around very confused.  
  
"I thought you were calling Madame Pom.." Sirius started but Lily hushed him, and told them what had happened, everything that had happened, from the tower to how Snape had been possessed.  
  
"He was just lying there, twitching. It was so gruesome, and then he began to bleed." Lily started crying again, and Kim gently soothed her.  
  
"I'm really sorry Kim, but I just had to, if you had seen Severus's eyes, they were so full of hurt and pain, and he was just bleeding so much, he was in so much pain, I just had to." Lily choked out, and Kim sighed.  
  
"You were never the one for reasoning huh Lily?" She joked, but then said, "Well I won't go to Malfoy, he'll just have to face that fact.  
  
As she said that, they heard a tortured scream coming from Snape's cubicle. Sirius immediately stood up and ran into Snape's cubicle. He had been very quiet, and Lily took it that he was still under the "charm" of the potion. However, he had been in disbelief, and wanted solid proof that Lily wasn't seeing things.  
  
When he got there, he found that he had all the proof he needed. Snape was lying on the bed, shuddering, and Madame Pomfrey was trying to soothe him. Sirius bustled past the nurse and took Snape by his shoulders, although Madame Pomfrey was screaming at him to stop.  
  
"Malfoy, get out of there. You will pay if you continue to do this." He spat out, and Madame Pomfrey stood up and ran out, looking for the headmaster. (lame I know but I just had to get rid of her.)  
  
"Since when did you care?' Malfoy's voice came across as a bored drawl, until Kim entered the room, with Lily and Becky at her heels.  
  
"Oh look, the pretty pureblood. You shouldn't hang around such scum Kimberly. Our parents would seriously disapprove." Malfoys' voice was now actually sounding human, and Lily and Becky looked at the disgusted look on Kim's face in amusement.  
  
"My parents can go screw a tree and I won't give a damn."  
  
Lily and Becky knew that Kim's relations with her parents weren't in tip top condition, but they never knew it was so bad.  
  
"Tut tut Kimberly, won't your parents be disappointed."  
  
"Malfoy since when did you go tut tut?" Becky asked, stifling a giggle and a hangover.  
  
"Shut up mudblood."  
  
"You know that is getting so old," Sighed Lily, her composure regained, and she just stared straight at Severus, who was now jolting, and blood was now flowing out of his mouth.  
  
"Lily, look what you have done to Severus?" Malfoy's voice was cool and calm, but Lily could tell that he was agitated by what they had said.  
  
"I didn't' do that to him, you did." Lily's voice was almost an exact mirror of Malfoy's, and seeing her green eyes blaze was also rather frightening.  
  
"No, mudblood. You did."  
  
"LILY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Severus's voice came out tortured, but it was very forced, and then Snape fought back.  
  
"LILY DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! KIMBERLY DON'T GIVE IN! MY LIFE ISNT' WORTH IT JUST LEAVE! NOW!" Snape's voice was full of emotion, and Lily could see the brown eyes fill up with tears, and very slowly Severus began to cry, "GO! JUST GO NOW!"  
  
"Snape, we are Gryffindors, not some Hufflepuff. We will stay, and we will make sure you get out of this quite alive." Sirius managed to say a decent sentence to his arch enemy, without flinching or anything, what an achievement.  
  
"FOOLISH ONES! GO! BEFORE I HURT YOU!" Snape's voice came out panicked and very pained.  
  
"Do you think that you could hurt us?" Sirius scoffed, his pride kicking in. Suddenly Severus stopped moving, and he returned to himself, after a white light shook him.  
  
"Where did Malfoy go?" Lily asked, still shivering from everything that happened.  
  
"I don't' know." Snape's voice came out shivering and tortured.  
  
"I'm right here." Malfoy was now standing at the entrance of the cubicle. He pointed a wand at Becky and Becky flew towards him.  
  
"RICSUPENTRA!" Malfoy shouted, and Becky began to bleed, from inside. She began to scream in pain and in fear.  
  
"FINITE INCANTANEUM!" Lily shouted, but it didn't work.  
  
"Pathetic mudblood, it wont work. Only the work of a pureblood can reverse this, and that is if Kim comes to me. Now."  
  
Kim hesitated, and Becky was shaking her head, but she coughed out blood, and Kim almost caved.  
  
Lily just stood there, trying to devise a plan to get Kim out of that sticky situation.  
  
Sirius drew his wand and hit Malfoy with a "Petrificus Totalus" curse. Malfoy slumped to the ground petrified, most pathetically.  
  
"RICPENSUTRA!" Snape called, and Becky stopped bleeding.  
  
All heads turned to Snape and he shrugged, giving a slight smile. Smiling through the pain, something only a Slytherin could do.  
  
"RICPENSUTRA!" Sirius shouted, but nothing happened, he was pointing his wand at Snape, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"It only works if you really want it to stop bleeding." Snape grimaced and Sirius blushed a bit.  
  
"Ricpensutra!" Lily called, and instantly Snape stopped bleeding. Severus looked up in wonder, and saw her standing there, she was smiling as she said, "That was on behalf of Kim."  
  
Giving Snape a quick smile, Kim and Becky pulled Lucius to his feet and Sirius hurried to help carry Malfoy out.  
  
"Thanks Lily, thanks for everything." Severus, who was slumped against the pillows, the stains of blood still remaining, and Lily winced.  
  
"Thanks for what?" Lily asked, as she took a seat near Severus.  
  
"Thanks for showing me that someone still cares."  
  
"Someone will always care Severus, even when you think that nobody does, someone still does."  
  
"You're not what I made you out to be Evans."  
  
"Some people aren't quite what they seem either." Lily looked straight at Severus before grinning, "Don't think the pranks will lay off Snape."  
  
"Wouldn't even dream of it." Snape grinned, and that was the first time Lily had seen him smile a real smile instead of a smirk.  
  
"We're just pleasant acquaintances?" Lily asked, stretching out her hand.  
  
"But of course." Snape reached out a hand, "Except for Black, I can tell he still hates my guts."  
  
"They didn't' see what I saw, they didn't' hear you cry out in pain in your dreams. They didn't' hear you say how your dad threw you out." Lily's face shone with sympathy and Snape winced.  
  
"Don't pity me."  
  
"Wouldn't even dream of it. And don't worry, I won't tell. I only told Becky, Kim and Sirius, and most likely James, but I doubt they really believed it. They probably thought I was hallucinating or something. After all..er..i had something along the lines of a shock today, and I don't mean the letters."  
  
"How do you know that I know?"  
  
"A little bird told me."  
  
"I shouted it in my sleep didn't I."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"Well then, I better go now, get well soon Severus, and be careful of Malfoy."  
  
"Thanks, I think I can handle him though, I think I can."  
  
"Never thought that you couldn't considering that you got controlled by him."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Bye Severus."  
  
"Bye, Lily." Snape smiled, and waved, before lying back as Lily walked out of the room.  
  
"Bye Lily, and thank you." Severus grinned to himself, before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: Don't worry, Snape doesn't like Lily in THAT way, just as a friend. 


	19. Sweet Irony

In A Nutshell  
  
A/N: I'm really really sorry everyone for not updating for such a long time but I just have had a ton of exams so yeah..okay enuff of me yabbering and on with the show. Okay, I'm not sure whether I mentioned what year they are in or anything, so I'm just going to say that they are in fourth year..hehe sorry if it's totally wrong. I'm gonna try to get this story to follow the Canon as much as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the stuff you don't quite remember from the Harry Potter series  
  
Chapter 20: Business as Usual  
  
"I can't believe Severus humiliated me in front of everyone!" Groaned Sirius, while Becky just shot him a look.  
  
"There was only Kim, Lily, Malfoy and Snape.not quite everyone in the world Sirius." Becky replied. They were both in the hospital ward drinking some headache potion.  
  
Everything that had just happened seemed just like a blur. Seeing Snape in so much pain, seeing Malfoy just hop out of nowhere, feeling herself being grabbed by Malfoy and what Snape had done, and seeing what Lily had done. She felt somewhat indebted to Snape, but she felt as though Snape did not what her to be, so by feeling that she was already wronging him again. Thinking hurt..now she knew how Peter felt..  
  
Sirius was spinning around, well not literally but his thoughts were. He remembered the potion, going up to the ward, seeing James, seeing Lily, Snape then what the hell Malfoy? Then Becky got trapped and all he could feel was pain and panic. What if something happened to Becky? What if he never got to talk to her again? He cast the body bind spell on him, and he fell to the floor, why hadn't anyone thought of that? Snape had made Becky stop bleeding, and Sirius tried doing the same to Snape but the four years of hatred could not vanish in just one second, and it had failed. Then Lily could do it. But wasn't Lily a muggle-born? I thought it could only be done by Purebloods? Huh? Thinking hurt.more than usual..(haha)  
  
Kim was lying in the ward, she had already choked down her potion, and was now just lying there. All the events of the nights were getting to her. Malfoy wanted her, and he had almost killed her friends in order to get to her. Why? Deep down Kim knew why. Kim's blood lineage was one of the purest in Gryffindor, with the exception of Potter and Black. Kim practically went around in the same social circles as Malfoy, Potter and Black. Most of the Slytherins's bloodline was not even as pure as hers.  
  
She still remembered the near raping of Lily. Why would Malfoy had controlled Snape to do that? Was it just some animal instinct? And why Snape? And what was it with Snape? She felt so confused, but she did not even want to compare herself to Lily, who was probably feeling so turmoiled, so confused. How was James? She wondered, how could she go to sleep while she was thinking of all of this?  
  
Lily had made her way back to James's cubicle. When she had left to call Madame Pomfrey James was no where near being on the road to recovery, but now he seemed to be well on his way. His breathing was easy, he no longer looked so hurt, James did not need her right now, Severus did. Lily, contrary to most beliefs, was not one to ponder and think about what had happened, what could have happened. She was clear on whatever had happened, but she lived for the present, not for what had just happened. Now she knew that Severus had not nearly-raped her, it was Malfoy, damn that scum. She knew that it was not Remus, and that was probably the thing she was most grateful for. She now knew Remus was a werewolf, but she always had that hunch, it really was the bad acting of the guys when trying to pick which relative should be struck down by "that contagious bug, terrible isn't it?"  
  
James, in his sleep, had begun to murmur, and Lily couldn't' help herself, she bent in to listen. What she heard made her draw back in disgust.  
  
"Of course I love you Anne.Yup..only you.." James was smiling in his sleep now, but Lily noticed that the names kept changing, from Anne to Veronica to Sybill (not Trelawny) but it never stopped at Lily. Never. Lily felt so hurt, and she did not know why. She had convinced herself that she was not falling to James, but the events of the days past had led her to think that James really cared for her, but obviously that was wrong wasn't it? James had that smug look on his face, and Lily could not help but wish that he could just push him into the dirt, just wipe that smirk of his face.  
  
"I helped you recover" She hissed at James, then realized how ridiculous that must have sounded, hissing to someone who was asleep. Well, she was definitely not going to dwaddle around and wait for Potter to gain consciousness to begin playing his coy games with her again.  
  
She stalked out of the cubicle and walked towards Severus's. She saw him lying there, shooting flies down with his wand, and grinned to herself.  
  
"The notorious fly killer strikes again." She joked, as she slipped into the cubicle.  
  
"Hi, a simple Hi would have been fine.." He laughed, but he seemed grateful for Lily's company.  
  
There was an awkward silence, and Lily was wondering what to say when Severus suddenly came to a decision.  
  
"Evans, please. Just don't come near me, I don't know what I will do, you're not safe. Just leave. Please." Severus managed to spit out, trying to cover his hurt with bitterness, he had been doing that for the past four years hadn't he?  
  
"You think that would scare me away? I'm always here." Lily replied, unfazed.  
  
"However, I respect a patient's decision and I don't want to get thrown out too soon, so bye." She relented, but before she left, she whispered something which Severus had to strain to hear, but she was too quiet, and she left, leaving Severus wondering whether he had made the right decision.  
  
Severus was always a rather smart boy, he knew that just as long Lily was around him, Luscius would try to harm her again, and anyway Lily, a muggle- born, would be in danger around a Slytherin. It would damage Lily and damage himself. Even as friends, that mixture was liable to be potent. He had to use some of the qualities which landed him in Slytherin, he had to let go whatever he wanted for the benefit of himself. So ironic, he thought bitterly, so ironic. 


End file.
